Special Delivery
by PhantomRose91
Summary: All is well in Dante's life. That is, until he's met with a small basket at his front door. How will Dante handle fatherhood?
1. October Rose

**Special Delivery**

Devil May Cry Fanfic

_Chapter one: October Rose_

There was only silence… all throughout the office. Nothing stirred the halls either. Just… silence. Dante sat at his desk with a magazine on his face, sleeping. He had just come back from a tiring job with Trish, Lady and Nero. It had been one of the worst this year; at least the pay was good so he couldn't complain. He jumped up as the door swung open, dropping the magazine to the floor.

"Dante, you up?"

It was Lady's voice, punching his ear drums, caused him to sit straight up in the chair.

"I am now. What is it?" He yawned.

"I just wanted to stop by and drop off your share. I can't believe this is all you do with your life, you lazy bastard."

"What can I say? After a job like that, who wouldn't be exhausted? I did the most work anyway, so _I_ should be paid more."

Lady shrugged, "Whatever." She placed a suitcase on Dante's desk and turned back toward the door.

"You're leavin'?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I just figured you'd keep me company… I get a little bored around here sometimes."

"That's what your hand is for…"

"Not like I haven't heard that one before." Dante laughed. "And besides, we got in an argument the other night, so I think we need a time out."

Lady laughed, "Only you would get in an argument with your own hand, Dante."

"Damn right! They both have a mind of their own sometimes."

She laughed again and walked toward the door.

"So, you're leavin' me anyways, huh?"

"Uhh, yeah. I have things to do."

"Ugh… fine. See ya soon, babe. And keep it up with those jobs. You've been giving me good ones lately."

She waved and left the office. Dante sighed and leaned back in his chair, bored outta his mind now. He was used to being lonely all the time and he actually preferred his solitude, but it wouldn't hurt to have company every now and then. He had an unbearable sensation reckoning in his pants. He sighed again and pulled one of his gloves off, rubbing some lubricant in it.

"That time again, huh…?"

He slid his bare hand down to his hardened groin, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. He removed his penis out from its confinement and began jerking it. He started from the tip and worked his way downward. He clenched himself tighter than normal, hoping to reach his release a lot quicker so he wouldn't be walked in on again for the fifth time. His heart began to pump wildly and pre-cum trickled down his shaft. He worked himself harder and faster, digging into his desk. It hurt so good.

Dante shut his eyes tight and bit his lip, feeling his climax arising. His orgasm echoed in the office and he came all in his hand. He panted heavily and put himself away, standing up to wash his hands.

_I need a girlfriend..._

Dante stepped back to the office and looked around. He went to the front door and peeked out, seeing no one there and the roads empty. He looked at the clock on the wall, which read 10:33 pm.

"Closing time I guess."

Dante shut the lights out and went upstairs to his room, undressing and laying on his mattress. He caught himself thinking again, thinking a whole lot about nothing. His train of thought bored him to sleep.

"_Dante, run! Run and don't look back! I want you to hide. Whatever you do, you must never come out! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_Her long blonde hair covered her face and blood stained the floor. Blood smeared all over the place. _

_A small, white-haired boy crawled out from hiding and approached his dead mother. He shook her frantically, tears running down his face. _

"_Mommy? Mommy? MOM! WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" _

_The eight-year-old boy didn't want to believe what was happening. He knelt, practically bathed in her blood, wishing for his mother to return to him._

"_MOMMY! NO!"_

Dante shot up out of his slumber, drenched in sweat and a tear drifting down his face. It was pitch black outside, only the moon lit up the area. Dante sighed and planted his face in his palms. His heart, once racing, calmed down after awhile. His precious mother, taken away from him at such a young age, her life ended before his eyes. And he thought that it was all his fault.

He lay back down, thinking about her warm smile just once more before he dozed off again. Morning came, and Dante woke up a little behind schedule. He didn't care; it wasn't like anything exciting was gonna happen. He made his way to the shower and took care of his other daily routines. That erection wasn't gonna cure itself.

He made his way downstairs, unlocking the front door, drying his hair and going to the kitchen. As he opened the refrigerator, there was a knock at the front door.

"Door's open." He called.

No one responded and the doors didn't budge. Dante sighed and closed the refrigerator back, walking over to the door and opening it. There was no one there. He looked down to see a small basket with a pink blanket in it and a note.

"What the?"

Dante bent down and picked up the note:

_Dante Sparda,_

_ Congratulations. This little bundle of joy belongs to you. Her name is October Rose Sparda, born 6 pounds 7 ounces on October 31__st__. Her birthmother, Arielle Porter died while she was in labor and October almost went with her. I'm sure you remember Arielle well and I'm sure she'd want to apologize for this unexpected delivery. Take good care of your healthy baby girl._

_Anonymous_

"…HOLY SHIT!"


	2. Bouncing Baby Girl

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 2: Bouncing Baby Girl_

A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the series so far. Well, here's the second chapter of it. Review for me, I love to hear what you have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

"What is this? Some kind of joke?"

Dante picked up the basket and brought it in from the cold. A small coo muffled by the blankets erupted. Dante's heart dropped after hearing the small sound. He placed the basket on the couch and sat next to it, slowly moving the blanket down.

Dante's eyes widened as they witnessed a round, pink face. She had white hair and white eyebrows and ice blue eyes. The big orbs focused on him, just staring. Dante couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_I __**WOULD**__ ask for company. Be careful what you wish for…_

Dante stood up and went toward the phone, dialing frantically.

"Yeah?" Lady answered.

"Get over here…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Just GET OVER HERE!"

Dante hung up and started pacing back and forth, looking at the basket every now and then. He picked up the phone again and dialed.

"Mercy Hospital, how can I help you?"

"Uh yeah, I found this kid at my front doorstep and I have no idea where she came from."

"Sir, calm down. Did she come with a note?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me what it said please?"

"It's talking about this kid is mine and I don't remember ever conceiving her. The mother was Arielle Porter and I guess she died when she gave birth."

"Oh, Mr. Sparda, is it?"

"Dante, yes."

"I'm so sorry that she came unexpectedly, but before Arielle died, she told us to give her to you. She had the feeling that you'd be the perfect father for her."

The hearing of the word, 'father' made him cringe a bit.

"But… how do I know this kid is mine?"

"If you're uncertain, you can get a blood test done right here. But Arielle did say that she's been with only one man named Dante Sparda. Do you remember Arielle?"

"…yeah. But that was a one night stand and it was protected."

"The condom could've broken, sir. Did you want to get the blood test done?"

"No… it's fine. I'll… see what I can do."

"Okay sir, you have a wonderful day."

"Don't tell me what to do."

He hung up the phone and leaned against the desk.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

Lady entered the office in a hurry, accompanied by Trish and Nero.

"What's wrong?" Lady panted.

Dante gestured over to the couch and held his head low. The three spotted the basket and made their way over to it. Trish sat next to the basket and turned it toward them.

"OH MY GOD!" Trish gasped.

"Is she yours? She's so cute!" Lady gasped.

Dante sat at his desk and put his face in his palms. "Yeah, she's mine…"

"Oh wow. She looks just like you. She has your eyes… and nose and… everything else." Nero laughed.

"You don't know a damn thing about kids, do you?" Lady asked, picking the infant out of the basket and holding her.

Dante shook his head, "I'm an expert in killing, fucking and eating. Nothing else."

Nero laughed, "You're not father material."

"No shit kid. But I'll NEVER be the man my father was."

"Even so, the kid will grow to be a raging alcoholic and a chronic masturbator."

"I am NOT a raging alcoholic!"

Lady and Trish laugh.

The baby squirmed in Lady's arms. She sensed that the baby was in distress.

"Uh-oh. Are you okay little lady?" She said to her.

The baby started to cry and it nudged at Lady's breasts. It was something Dante thought he'd never have to hear. At least until he was ready. Dante cringed a bit.

"C'mon Dante, her cry isn't loud at all. You should be grateful." Trish said.

Lady hushed the baby, rocking her back and forth. She stood up and went over to Dante, handing him his daughter. He held her in his arms and the baby suddenly stopped crying.

"Would you look at that? You two connect. It's like she knows who you are." Lady smiled.

"That or she just doesn't like you." Nero laughed. Lady punched him in the arm.

Dante and October met eye to eye and he did, in fact, feel that fatherly connection.

"What's her name anyway?" Nero asked.

"…October. Her name is October Rose Sparda."

Trish smiled warmly. This was in fact a sight to see. It tugged at the heart strings because of how adorable this scene was.

"Well… if you need any help we're always a phone call away."

"What do you mean we?" Nero snapped.

"Oh Nero." Trish laughed.

Dante nodded, "Trust me… I'm gonna need a little help."

"Where's her mother?" Lady asked.

"…She's…gone."

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I just noticed something. You're a lot nicer to me because I have this kid here."

"Shut up. Don't think I won't kick your ass in front of your daughter."

"I take it back."

"Who was her mother anyway?" Nero asked.

"Remember that story I told you about that British girl?"

"Ohhhhh. She's…?"

"Yeah. Died during labor."

"It must've been the demonic blood in the child or something."

"You're probably right. But still… I didn't mean for this to happen. This was all just a big mistake."

"If you feel that way, there's always adoption or foster care." Lady added.

"NO! I'm not putting her through what I've been through. I'm here for her. And I'll do my damndest to keep her safe and healthy."

Nero started to laugh, blowing raspberries at first.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Dante smirked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't contain myself. It's just… wow."

"What?"

"You're a dad… Oh my God you sound so old."

"Shut up, kid!" Dante said, trying not to laugh himself.

"You can barely take care of yourself. Let alone a baby… a girl at that."

"Well… I'll do what I can, right?"

Nero continued to laugh, trying hard to catch his breath. He found this situation hilarious, even though this event was very serious. This was another life brought into this world.

"Okay… I'm good." Nero sniffed, wiping the tear from his eye.

"Asshole."

"Jackass."

"Prick!"

"Old fart."

"UGH!"

"Nero. That's enough." Trish butted in.

"I guess this also means no more sex for a while huh?" Dante sighed.

"Yep. Poor thing." Nero said sarcastically.

"No one's asking you kid!"

"Well, you have to balance your time with work, October, your love life and other leisure time. But it's not gonna be easy. A few of my friends are single moms and they go through hell with their children. Then again, they do have about two to four little rascals." Trish added.

"So… this is gonna be easy?"

"Only if you want it to be, hun. But there's no guarantee."

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"Dante. Try to watch your language too."

"Fuck that. I've been cussin' ever since I could talk."

"Which was around 20." Nero blurted, laughing.

"You're askin' for it aren't ya, kid?"

"Hey, just statin' the obvious."

Dante laughed.

October squirmed and cooed in Dante's arms, like she was nudging his chest.

"What's she doing?" Dante asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's probably hungry." Said Trish.

"But I don't have boobs."

"She doesn't have to be breast fed, idiot. We need to get her some bottles, a crib, some diapers, clothes, shoes and you know… baby stuff."

"Dammit! She's gonna ruin me."

"I don't mind helping."

"Me either." Lady said.

Nero stood silent. "What? …Okay. I guess I'll help." He sighed.

"Thanks guys. You can be the God Mothers and crap… if that's how it goes."

Dante wrapped October in the blanket and covered her in his coat to keep her warm.

"Okay. Where do I go?"

"I'd go to Baby's R Us. They have the best things there I heard. Here… I can give you a little something now to help."

"Thanks Trish… I appreciate it." He smiled, taking the money and putting it in his pocket.

"Now, with the money we give you, don't get carried away or it's your balls." Lady added.

Dante nodded and walked toward the door. He viewed life in a whole different way now. October kept nudging his chest, she was hungry.

"Hold on kid." He said to her.

He stepped outdoors and began to jump from building to building holding October snug to his chest. He approached the store within seconds and entered it.

"Here we go hun."


	3. Baby Steps

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 3: Baby Steps_

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Babies R Us. Need help finding anything?" An employee asked.

Dante looked at her and nodded, "I'm uh… new to this… father… thing… So, what do I have to buy for now?" He sighed.

"Aww, your first born?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I see the little one?"

Dante moved his coat and October looked at the employee with her bright eyes. The employee looked with awe. "Oh my God, she's so cute! She looks just like you!" She said, overexcited.

"And she's how old?"

"Uhh… I think a few weeks old. She arrived at my doorstep just this morning."

"Oh wow, she was unexpected huh? Well, come this way, I can help you." She gestured, "So you're a single father?"

Dante nodded and sighed.

"You really don't look enthused." She smiled, then looked him up and down. "Let alone the fatherly type."

"You're tellin' me? I didn't plan on having one of these until after a few years." He chuckled.

The employee pulled out a cart with a child carrier in it, "You can place her in here. So you don't have to carry her around."

Dante gently placed the baby in the cart and the employee began to push it.

"Now… for the basics, we would need some bottles and formulas for her to grow healthy and strong. But the essentials are usually beddings, small bathtubs, changing pads. Those can be found in isle four …"

The employee went on to explain where certain necessities were, but Dante wasn't paying attention, he was too busy staring at her ass. The employee was really attractive, but she seemed a little too young for him anyway. She was, in fact, about 18 years old.

"Sir… Sir?"

"Uh… yeah?" Dante said.

"Did you have any questions?"

Dante paused, a little dumbfounded, "No… I'm good. But you should say it again because the baby wasn't listening."

The employee laughed. "Well basically, we have everything here that a growing baby needs. Oh, I'll be right back. If you need me, call for Jess, okay? I'm needed up front."

"Gotcha, babe."

The employee, Jess, left him to shop on his own… well, until he needed her again. He looked down at October, who was dozing off into her slumber and sighed. A list was next to her and he picked it up. Jess must've written it for him while he was staring at her ass.

It had all the necessities that October needed… and the prices.

_Great…_

Dante looked around the store, seeing nothing but pregnant women and other women with their children. He felt a little uncomfortable being the only male in the store at the time.

Dante looked at the list one last time and scratched his head. He felt other women staring at him and he looked up. They all turned their heads and kept moving. Then he began to walk down the isles, throwing things in the cart that seemed to be useful along with the things on the list.

"What the hell is this?" Dante asked himself, looking at some kind of long tube thing. He shrugged and threw it in the cart as well. Jess found him searching through some of the clothes.

"Hey there. You find everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jess looked in the cart and laughed.

"What?"

"You got her two rectal thermometers and a breast pump?"

"What? Is that what those things were? And what the hell is a breast pump? Guys don't use those do they?"

She laughed again. "No, they don't. But other than that, you did good. Did you still want these thermometers?"

"Nah… I don't think I'd need them."

She smiled and took the thermometers and the breast pump out of the cart.

"I just saved you about $40."

"You're a life saver." Dante smirked, holding a cute, red and white rose outfit up to October.

"That's cute. I guess you don't want a prissy girl huh?"

"I want her to have her rough side. But then, I want her to be a lady, ya know?"

"I understand completely, sir."

Dante looked through the cart again, recalculating in his head. "Oh, I almost forgot… I can give you a discount because you're a single parent and a first time customer. Whenever you're ready, I can ring you up over at lane seven."

"You can't get anymore epic, can you?" Dante laughed, "And yeah, I think I'm ready. I gotta get her home to feed her."

"Okay. I'm glad I could help." She smiled.

Because of that discount, the money that Trish gave him was barely spent. After he made his purchase, he called the office, knowing that the three were still there.

"Devil May Cry?"

"Hey kid, I need a ride."

"We'll be right over."

Dante stood on the inside of the store, where it was warm and kept October close to him. A lot of women smiled as they passed him and his child. They spoke a lot of complements, not only to the baby, but to him as well. Who couldn't resist his charm? But MILFs weren't his type, really. His ride pulled up shortly and stepped out of the car to help Dante with the bags.

"Thanks." Dante said, handing the baby to Nero.

"Uhh… I don't think I'm a certified baby holder." Nero frowned.

The baby woke up and stared at Nero. "She's kinda creepy."

"Hold on, let me put the car seat in."

October began to coo again and a small grin came across her tiny lips.

"She likes you Nero." Lady smiled.

"Awww… Now get her away from me. She's givin' be the creeps. Seriously."

Dante laughed and came around to get her. "I'm surprised she didn't cry. I think she has a crush on you."

"Shut up."

Dante placed October in the car seat and fastened her in. She was in the middle of Nero and himself. October turned her little head and stared at Nero the whole ride.

"Dude, your kid is scaring the shit outta me." Nero said, putting his hood up.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd be afraid of something, kid."

"I don't like being stared at is all."

"She's just a baby." Trish said.

"A creepy baby." Nero laughed.

"She's not creepy. She's cute."

"She's too cute… it's creepy."

Dante shook his head and leaned against the window. His eyes closed shortly afterwards. They pulled up to the office and got all the supplies. Dante let Nero and the girls take care of that, while he was reading how to make the formula for a bottle. The baby was in her new carriage on the kitchen table whimpering. She began to cry after awhile, her stomach rumbling became uncomfortable to her.

"C'mon… hush… I'm comin, kid." He sighed.

He grabbed the bottle from the warmer that he bought and shook it, mixing it the best he could and so there wasn't any formula in the bottom of the bottle. The baby's crying became unbearable for him. He walked over to the distressed infant and picked her up, beginning to feed her. October calmed down and started to drink, sighing with relief and closing her eyes.

"Ugh, thank God." Dante sighed. He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and held his head back as the baby ate. He, too, closed his eyes.

Nero walked in the kitchen, "Hey. We have everything inside and put together now. Where did you want us to put it all?"

Dante opened one of his eyes, "Just leave it. I'll be there in a sec."

"Alright." Nero said and walked away.

Dante looked down and saw that the bottle was practically empty and the baby stopped sucking. He removed the nipple from her mouth and stood up.

"Don't forget to burp her!" Lady called from the office.

"Oh yeah." Dante sighed, throwing a towel across his shoulder, just in case she threw up. He removed his favorite coat too, just in case.

He placed the baby up on his shoulder and began to pat her back. He walked in the office and saw that everything was unpackaged and set up.

"She's so tiny!" Lady said, watching Dante pat the child.

"Yeah, she is."

"Try bouncing her a little too. That helps as well."

Dante rolled his eyes and began to move the baby up and down slightly and patting her back still. A small belch came from the tiny body.

"Success!" Nero cheered.

Dante shook his head and bought the baby back down in his arm like a cradle.

She looked up at her father and smiled, making Dante smile.

"She is cute, huh?" He said.

"She's adorable Dante. She's your little girl." Trish smiled.

"My… little girl."

"Oh boy… look who's getting all emotional." Nero sighed.

"Shut up." Dante snickered.

"Did you want us to put the crib and stuff in the room?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I'll help. Gimme a minute." Dante said, "I wanna put her to sleep first, if that's okay."

"No problem."

They all sat on the couch and Dante reclined in his chair with October resting on his chest. She squirmed a bit and relaxed, closing her beautiful, icy eyes. At that moment, Dante fell in love. There was a being much smaller and weaker than he. She depended on him. She needed him. She was defenseless with out him. She was… his daughter.

_I'll protect you. No matter what…I'll always be there for you…_

The words his mother once said to him, he used himself. He now knows what it's like to have a responsibility like this. October fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat. And it didn't take her long. Dante slowly stood up and placed her in the carriage for now.

"You ready to move this stuff?" Lady asked.

Dante nodded, silent and began to go over to the crib first.

"You okay?"

Dante nodded again, "Yeah, just a little tired. I need someone to take the bathtub and put it in the bathroom for me. And someone follow me with the changing station."

Dante lifted the crib on his own and carried it upstairs to an empty room. Nero followed him with the changing station.

"This is gonna be her room?" Nero asked, placing the changing station against a wall.

"Yeah. Gotta get it repainted, though. But this is it."

"Awesome."

Dante went back downstairs and finished moving all the other stuff. He had three radios, one sat at his desk, another in his bedroom, and the last one in the baby's crib. He picked up the carriage and took it to October's room. "Lady… how do I lay her again?"

"Always lay on her back or side, NEVER on her stomach."

"Okay." Dante said, taking October and laying her gently in the crib on her back. He covered her in a blanket and plugged in a nightlight he got for her.

He left the room and shut the door softly, making his way downstairs.

"Thanks guys… for everything." Dante said, scratching his head.

"Don't forget… you have to change diapers as well. Wipe from front to back gently and powder moderately, okay?" Trish said.

"Aww shit. I forgot about that."

Nero laughed, "You're so screwed."

"Shut up, kid. I could be a better father than you!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"CAN NOT!"

"CAN TOO!"

"Guys. The baby's sleeping."

"Oh yeah."

"Jerk." Nero mumbled.

"Prick." Dante said back.

"Boys." Trish sighed.

"We'll check on you every now and then, okay? You'll pick up on what you need to do naturally." Lady said.

"Alright. See ya guys."

Trish, Lady and Nero left the office and Dante walked upstairs to his room, making sure the radio was on. He undressed and lay down in bed. Fatherhood is gonna be a bitch. But it'll be a bitch Dante is willing to tame.


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 4: Daddy's Little Girl_

A/N: I figured that this story will be pretty long. I wanted to stop the whole story when October turned 21. So this will probably have about a bazillion chapters. XD

Dante shot up in the middle of the night after hearing the baby screaming over the radio. He looked over at the clock and realized that he only slept for two hours.

_Sleepless nights, here I come…_

Dante sat up and sighed, practically pissed off. He gets out of bed and sleep walks to October's room. The baby was kicking and crying under the blanket. He flipped the light on and realized that she was practically buried under the blanket. He made his way over to the crib and pulled the blanket off of her.

October's crying died down and turned to small whimpers.

"How'd you get under there?" Dante asked her, knowing that she wouldn't respond.

October heard the sound of her father's voice and turned her tiny head towards him. She whimpered some more and began kicking again. He didn't really know what she needed. Babies cry, don't they; and sometimes for no reason, right? Dante reached in the crib and felt her head to see if she wasn't feeling well. But she didn't have a fever… this left one more area to check… her diaper.

Dante died a little inside as he reached down to see if her diaper was wet. He never put his hands in this area on females younger than 21 so it was pretty awkward for him. The diaper was dry though, thankfully, and she smelt clean. This brought Dante's mind at ease, but then concerned him at the same time. She was still whimpering and tears came from her eyes.

_What the hell do I do?_

A light bulb went off in Dante's head, she could be hungry again. He picked up the baby and bought her downstairs to the kitchen. October didn't stop whimpering and kicking, making Dante a little annoyed. All he wanted was to sleep.

"C'mon Rose, gimme a break, will ya?"

October whined some more. Dante had made another bottle for her and tried to make her eat it. But she would move her head out of the way and shut her mouth.

"What's wrong? I want to go to bed." He sighed.

She wasn't hungry, she didn't have a fever and she had a clean diaper. What's wrong with her? Dante began to grow impatient. He put the bottle down and put her over his shoulder, patting her back.

"Just go to sleep… please."

October grew silent. Her whimpers turned to curious coos. Those curious coos made Dante sigh with relief. October was absorbed in her surroundings, forgetting what she was crying about. Dante kept her against his chest while she peeked over his shoulder. He walked to the office and paced until October fell back to sleep. She only wanted to be held all along. Her father's touch was what she needed. He made his way back upstairs and in her room. He placed her in her crib on her back and went to his room and collapsed in bed.

After waking up three more times that night to tend to October, his alarm finally went off for him to wake up that morning. He rolled over on the bed, mumbling and fell off.

"DAMMIT!" He sighed, getting up from the hard floor.

He stood up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom, checking on October before he did so. Stripping down to nothing, Dante stepped in the shower, running himself a cool one to wake him up. He noticed that he had an erection as well, but was too tired to relieve himself at the moment. After letting the water trickle down his hard, masculine body, he stepped out and quickly dressed and did all his other routines.

Dante dragged his feet across the floor and downstairs to his desk. He lay his head down on his desk and sighed, closing his eyes for a while, completely exhausted.

"Hey Dante, how's it goin?" Nero said, coming in the office.

Dante groaned and looked up.

"Damn, did you get any sleep last night?"

Dante slammed his head on the desk and groaned again.

"I take that as a no. But anyway, Lady had a job for you. It's an extermination job right downtown. An overabundance of demons is wreaking havoc down there and she has more of the info if you're interested. You accept?"

Dante took a deep breath. Nero made his way over to the desk and poked Dante's head a couple of times. He swatted Nero away with his arms, with his head still on the desk.

"C'mon Dante, don't you need the money? You have an addition to the family, right? So I take that as a yes."

Dante groaned really loud and stomped his foot.

"That sounded like a buffalo orgasm." Nero laughed and poked him some more.

Dante looked up with droopy looking eyes. A little anger showed in them as well.

"Want me to tell Lady you're in or…?"

"Does it look like I feel like it?" Dante moaned.

"Yep, you're beaming with excitement." Nero said sarcastically.

Dante shook his head and leaned it back on the desk, being disturbed yet again by October crying. He sighed and whined again.

"You need a girlfriend."

"Ya think?"

"Why don't you ask Lady or Trish out?"

"You can't mix work and pleasure together. Office romances never work out anyway. I'm just trying to steer clear of that one."

"What about a babysitter?"

"You're hired."

"Wait what?"

"I'm gonna go to bed. Wake me up after a few hours. She's all yours."

"But…"

"I'll take the job too. I'll leave whenever."

"But…"

"See ya kid."

Dante went upstairs and into his room, shutting off the radio and laying in bed. Nero stood downstairs, shocked and confused.

_I don't know how to care for a baby…_

October cried some more and Nero shuddered. Trish entered the office shortly.

"Hey, is Dante gonna go for the job?" she asked.

"Not now… I'm babysitting." Nero frowned, heading upstairs.

"What?"

Trish followed him upstairs and grabbed him by the collar. "One second." She said, "Where's Dante?"

"He's asleep."

"I'll fix that."

She went to his bedroom door and knocked first. After hearing no reply, she entered with her hands on her hips. Nero came to the doorway with October in his arms.

"Dante… Wake up!" Trish said, kicking her heel into his back.

"What did I do?" Dante whined.

Trish took the baby from Nero and handed her to Dante, "She's wet and she doesn't smell very well. Change her."

Dante frowned. "But…"

"I don't wanna hear it, mister. It was all fun and games making her, wasn't it? You can't just push her onto someone else like that. Take responsibility." Trish lectured.

Dante sighed and rolled his eyes. This was something he never wanted to do, ever. He stood up with his crying daughter and went to her bedroom. He placed her on the changing table and reached down for a diaper, the wipes and powder. Trish was beside him, making sure he knew what he was doing. He hesitantly undid her diaper and pulled it down.

"OH MAN!"

"Ugh… stop complaining."

"This is so awkward…"

Trish instructed him through his first diaper change and he was doing exceptionally well. He held her tiny legs up and wiped from front to back, gently. He rolled up the soiled diaper and tossed it in the trash, sliding a new one under the baby. He powdered her well and strapped the diaper on. It took him a while, but he got it done.

"See? It's not hard, is it? You're lucky you don't have a little boy."

"That was disgusting."

Dante looked at her with an annoyed look in his eye and handed her the baby. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Trish shook her head and took the baby. Dante went back in his room and locked the door this time, which was a warning not to disturb him. He'd always do this if he was angry, tired, or just needed that 'privacy'. God knows what'll happen if he were disturbed.

Nero was downstairs listening to his music and playing on his Nintendo 3DS. Trish came downstairs with October and sat at Dante's desk. October cuddled against her breasts to keep warm, along with a small blanket that she was wrapped in.

"I swear that man gets lazier and lazier everyday."

Nero moved his headphones down and nodded. "He'll get used to it though."

"I sure hope so."

As the days went by, Dante became more knowledgeable of October's needs. She had a certain cry or whimper for certain things she needed. The balance between work, play and October were evening out. His fatherly instincts were kicking in very well. He even developed a cute little baby talk when he handled her. She grew and grew and grew, very wonderfully at that. October turned seven months and was sitting in the floor in the middle of the office, chewing on one of her play things.

Dante came from downstairs, "Hello there, missy." He greeted with his baby voice.

October laughed and reached for him. Dante bent down to pick her up,

"You're getting heavy, fatso." He laughed.

October continued to gnaw on her toy and stare at her father, grinning. It was apparently lunch time and he took her to her highchair to feed her. She slammed her hands on the tray and made raspberry noises, dropping her toy to the floor. Dante got her food, as well as his, ready. He sat across from her with his pizza and her fruit salad, feeding her a spoonful at a time. He occasionally took a bite out of his pizza, so it wouldn't get too cold. October moved the spoon out of the way and slammed her hands on the tray again.

"What?"

He looked at her and saw that she was eyeing his pizza slice. He laughed, "I don't think you can have this, kid."

She began to whine, still slamming her hands and kicking her feet.

"No no no." Dante said. But October wouldn't stop. He sighed, "Okay, I'll give you some if you be good for the rest of the day." He bribed.

October stopped throwing her fit and looked at him, opening her mouth. Dante ripped a small piece of his pizza for her and placed it in her mouth. She had four teeth already and she began to chew.

She swallowed the Italian goodness and laughed. "You like it?" Dante chuckled.

She wanted more, slamming her hands and kicking her feet, but this time breathing excitedly. Dante shook his head and ripped off another piece for her.

"No more, kay?"

October began to whine again and Dante interrupted her.

"No! You promised me that you'd be good. I don't wanna hear it."

October stopped and stared, laughing afterwards. "Good. You keep your promises." He stood up and took the bowl and plate, putting it in the sink.

October waited to be set out of her highchair. Dante picked up the toy from the floor and cleaned it off, as well as the highchair tray and October's face. He picked her up and brought her back to the office, placing her on her play pad with the toy he cleaned off for her. He sat at his desk and opened up a magazine.

The front doors opened shortly. It was Nero, stopping by to say hi.

"Hey kid. What's up?"

"I was just dropping by. I was down this way so I figured I'd come see how you were doing. Making sure you didn't have a heart attack."

"Shut up."

October waved her arms and reached up for Nero.

"Hey October, how's it goin' darlin?"

He reached down and picked her up. October had developed a relationship with them all, seeing them almost everyday. Nero treated her like a little sister and played with her when Dante couldn't. It was that moment when Dante also realized that he had what he had lost so long ago… a family. It may not be a normal or perfect family, but hell, it worked. And it felt good.

He placed her back down on the floor and came over to Dante.

"I have a feeling you want something from me." Dante sighed, looking up from his magazine.

Nero laughed, "What made you think that?"

"I can just tell, kid."

"Fine… I… was wondering… uhh…"

"Get out with it already."

"I was wondering if you had any… condoms to spare."

Dante laughed incredibly hard. It was the hardest he had ever laughed in months. "Finally decided to become active?"

Nero blushed, "Shut up. I always have been… I just ran out."

"Yeah, SURE you did."

"You have them or not?"

"Yeah, hold on." Dante chuckled and got up from the desk.

"Keep an eye on missy for me, will ya?"

Nero nodded and knelt next to her, playing along with her. Dante came back downstairs with a pack of condoms. "You sure these aren't too big?" Dante teased.

"Shut up." Nero laughed, snatching them from him and hiding them in his pocket. He was already embarrassed about the matter.

"I just don't wanna end up with a baby." Nero sassed back. Dante took him to a corner and spoke low. Who knows if babies understand what adults are talking about?

"Hey, the condom broke alright? And besides, I regretted it at first, but now, she's the apple of my eye. If you 'accidentally' have one, you won't regret it."

Nero sighed and scratched his head. He looked nervous.

"It's tonight huh?"

"W-what's tonight?"

Dante raised an eyebrow, "Who is she?"

"She's none of your business." Nero chuckled.

"So IT IS tonight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Have fun. They're strawberry flavored." Dante smiled, patting him on the back. Nero shook his head and laughed, "Thanks."

"No problem. Don't make this a habit though. I need em too."

Nero nodded and patted October on the head before leaving.

October looked over at Dante and smiled, "Da-dee."


	5. The Babysitter

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 5: The Babysitter_

"Nero, you hear that? Her first word!"

Nero turned before exiting the office and smiled, "I'm surprised her first word wasn't 'cock'."

"Shut up." Dante laughed.

October smiled, "Da-dee, da-da da-dee..."

"That's cute." Nero grinned.

"She should be walkin' soon, right?"

"How the hell would I know? Ask Trish or Lady. They'd know. I should get going. I'm gonna be laid…uhh, I mean late."

Dante laughed, "You're fuckin' priceless."

"Shut up!" Nero chuckled, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment.

Dante waved and Nero departed.

He looked over at October, who was sliding her body across her play mat to get a toy she wanted. He chuckled lightly and bent down next to her. She looked up at him with her bright icy eyes and stared with that babyish glow.

"Herro, little lady."

October giggled and pounded the toy on the floor. She banged so hard that she broke it to pieces. It was a pretty sturdy toy at that.

"Wow. Already?" Dante sighed.

It seemed that October was gaining some of her demonic strength already. She looked at her destroyed toy and pouted.

"Aww. Don't worry. Daddy'll getcha a new one, kay?" He said, picking her up and holding her on his hip, pecking her cheek. October continued to pout and rubbed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. "Someone's sleepy, huh?"

It was about time for her nap anyway, so he began to take her up to her room. He placed her in the crib and made his way back downstairs to his desk. He finished where he had left off with his magazine. This was his definition of killing time. The sound of the phone ringing snapped Dante out of his magazine absorption.

"Devil May Cry? …yes… location? …I don't come cheap you know. Alright."

Dante hung up the phone then picked it back up, dialing Lady's number.

"Yeah Dante?"

"I got something."

"Seriously?"

"Would I lie?"

"I'll be right over."

Dante hung up the phone again and waited for Lady and Trish to come over. This job seemed interesting. And the pay, from what he heard, was pretty sweet. After a few minutes, Lady and Trish entered the office.

"What was it about?" Lady said, leaning against his desk. Trish sat on the couch and listened in.

"Some rich guy reports that there's a demonic cult group not too far from here, summoning demons to do their dirty work in the town. The group has been collecting the townsfolk and 'sacrificing' them for the demons. The man also said that they've been impregnating women with their so-called 'devil offspring' to bring chaos to the world and castrating some of the men to prevent 'cleansing'. I don't understand that really… but… you in? I know I am."

"How much?"

"Nine-hundred grand."

"I'm in."

"Heh. I knew you would."

"Wait… what about October?" Trish added.

"Oh damn… uh…"

"Dante…"

"What? I forgot. I guess I need to hire a baby sitter or something." Dante sighed.

"Yeah… you do."

"One second." Dante took a marker and a piece of paper, writing as big as he could on the sheet of paper, 'Baby sitter wanted'. "There…"

He stood up and put the sign on the front door. "Someone would come in shortly."

"Where's Nero? Wasn't he here earlier?" Lady asked, fiddling with her shirt.

"Yeah… he's on a…date."

"Oh. Well, we might need him too."

"Since when did _I_ need help like that?"

"Oh Dante. Still the cocky bastard I know."

"Damn right… HEY!"

Trish and Lady started to laugh.

"How is she anyway?" They asked.

"She said her first word today."

"Really? Awww." Trish smiled.

"It was probably cock." Lady laughed.

"NO! It was Daddy."

"That's surprising."

"Nero said the same thing."

The three sat around and spoke some more about October. They spoke about her terrible two's stage and her rebellious teen stage. They sat for hours until the door pushed open. A young woman stepped in with an innocent look upon her. Bright hazel eyes and strawberry blonde hair, and no taller than 5'3".

She came in slowly with the note in her hand along with another sheet of paper, "Hi… I'm here for the babysitting position." She said softly with a warm smile on her face.

Dante and the girls looked at each other and Dante stood up and walked over to her, "Hi." He greeted, shaking her hand.

"My name is Grace Lyons. It's nice to meet you Mister…?"

"Dante. Just call me Dante. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty, sir. Here's my resume. I saw when you put up the note and I ran as fast as I could to get it."

Dante took the resume and read it. "You have experience with children, I see. Awesome."

"Yes, I do. I want to be a Kindergarten teacher so I'm getting as much experience with children as I can. I'm currently in college majoring in early childhood education. They're online courses, so I can be here at anytime."

"Nice… very nice. When can you start?"

"I… I got the job, sir?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't you? Great first impression and resume. You seem pretty good with kids."

"Oh great! I can start at anytime." She smiled.

"Okay, I want to show you who you're gonna be looking after for a while." Dante gestured for her to follow him. He led her up the stairs and he followed behind, glancing at her ass every now and then. Lady and Trish sighed and shook their heads. Dante gave them a silly grin and a thumbs up.

Grace went ecstatically to October's room. October had just woken up and she looked at Grace and smiled. "Hey sleepyhead." Dante smiled, pinching her cheek.

"This is October. I'm sure she shouldn't give you much trouble. Not as much as she gives me." He chuckled.

"Awww. She's so cute."

"Thanks. I'll give you my contact number for when I'm gone and I have yours for when I need you. We can discuss your pay when I get back. Is that okay?"

"I don't need to be paid. Really, I'm just here to help."

"Nonsense, babe. You're gonna need it. I'll be back as fast as I can."

Grace picked October up in her arms and she played with her earrings. "She likes you already." Dante laughed, making his way downstairs. Grace followed.

Lady and Trish stood up and began to push Dante out the front door. "Okay, I'm goin'. Grace, PLEASE don't hesitate to call me if there's a problem, kay? My number's on the desk."

Lady and Trish pushed some more. Dante pulled himself back in one last time, "Bye bye, my rose. Daddy'll see you later." Dante waved and was shoved out the door.

"Da-dee…da-dee." October waved to her father and continued to play with Grace's earrings and hair.

Grace sat October on her play mat and sat next to her, "Okay, little lady. I'm Grace. We're gonna be best friends from now on, okay?"

October stared in her eyes and made her usual baby noises, then a voice spoke, "We'll get along just fine."

Grace jumped and backed away, "Oh my God! Did you just…?"

October stared in her eyes, "Yes… I did."

October spoke to Grace from her mind, her lips only speaking baby gibberish. The voice sounded like a seven year olds'. Some more of her demonic entities woke up from within. Grace's expression flushed, "Does your father know about this?"

"Not yet. But he will…"

"W-what are you?"

October didn't answer. It seemed that her telepathic power had disappeared and she answered with a small coo. Grace's heart pounded in her chest and she picked up her phone and thought about calling Dante. She didn't though, and she went to the kitchen to give her something to drink. She came out and saw that October was gone! She looked around the office, knowing that she couldn't go far. She heard October laugh, making Grace look up. October was sitting on the ceiling and crawling around happily.

"Oh my God, a devil child."


	6. Sparda's Blood

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 6: Sparda's Blood_

_Okay… This is REALLY NOT NORMAL…!_

Grace stared at October on the ceiling and tried to coach her down.

"C'mon October, why don't you come down and have some apple juice?" Fear was evident in her voice, but she was trying to coat it with a sweet tone when she spoke to the baby. October looked at Grace and giggled some more, crawling across the ceiling and sliding down the wall. She crawled towards Grace and reached out for her drink.

Grace gave her the drink and didn't hesitate this time to call Dante.

"I don't know what you're afraid of… I'm not gonna hurt you, Gracie." The voice spoke again. It startled Grace and she dropped the phone in mid-dial.

"You're not supposed to be talking! This is NOT COOL."

"I dunno about you, but I think it's awesome."

Grace clenched her hair and thought that she was going insane, "This in not happening. I'm just tired, yeah… just tired." She turned toward the jukebox and took a deep breath, then turned back to October, who was staring at her with those big, blue eyes, like they were piercing her soul. October giggled and pounded her drink cup on the floor.

Grace picked up her phone from the floor and re-dialed his number. She waited for him to pick up, biting her nails and quivering with fear.

"Hello?" Dante answered, killing off another demon.

"Mr. Dante?"

"Yeah… what's up? Everything… okay, babe?" He spoke, dodging attacks from his enemies.

October laughed again and bent her body backwards, crawling in a creepy manner. Grace screamed like she was in a horror movie, "NO! Everything's NOT okay! Oh my God!"

"Holy Shit! Gimme a few minutes, I'll be right over, okay? Calm down, gimme a minute." Dante said, hanging up.

October seemed like she was having the time of her life, unaware that she was scaring the shit out of Grace. And this was only a small fraction of her true power that she awakened. After all her demonic contorting, October sat up and rubbed her eyes, exhausted. They blinked red and went back to their normal color. Grace was on the other side of the office, watching as she wore herself out and laid down on her play mat. She didn't wanna go near that child. FUCK THAT!

After a few seconds, Grace saw a red flashing light outside then dim out. Dante entered the office, panting.

"What? What happened?"

Grace shook her head and pointed to October, sleeping. Dante exhaled with relief and went over to his sleeping daughter. He picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"She seems fine to me." Dante sighed, looking a bit disappointed when he eyed Grace.

"No no no! She was talking to me! And she was crawling all over the ceiling and the walls! Oh my God, I sound so crazy right now, but it's true! It's TRUE!"

Dante shook his head and sighed again. "You're tired, babe. Go ahead home, okay?"

"No. I'm not lying. I'm serious!"

"Alright… calm down. Come sit next to me and we can talk about it."

"I can talk to you from here."

Dante's eyes gave her that same feeling that October's did. Dante sighed once more and gestured her to sit. "I won't bite and neither will she."

Grace hesitantly made her way over to the couch and sat next to Dante, not looking in his eyes.

"Now… what exactly happened? Think about it this time and just breathe."

Grace took a deep breath and looked at him, catching him looking at her breasts

"Eh-ehm." She cleared her throat.

"Sorry, male instinct." Dante laughed, looking up in her eyes.

"Well… After you left… she was fine for the first few minutes. Then she started… talking to me in full sentences… from her mind or something. Then I went in the kitchen to get her something to drink and I found her on the ceiling! She climbed down for her drink and started talking to me again. That's when I called you because she started twisting and turning herself all around. Please believe me."

Dante listened to her the whole time, looking at October every now and then. "So… you're quitting on me?"

"You actually believe me?"

"Yeah… I believe you. I just didn't want to. You see… we're not like… everyone else."

"We?"

"Yeah… we… But listen, if you're quitting, I can't tell you what's going on."

"You're… vampires!"

Dante laughed and patted her head, "No no no, babe… you answer my question first. Are you quitting?"

"I don't know. Is my life in danger?"

"Stop answering a question with a question. But I guess I can answer that one. No. Your life is in good hands."

"Well, no… I'm not quitting."

Dante looked across the room and pointed to a sword mounted on the wall. "You see that sword over there?"

Grace looked over and nodded.

"That's Sparda. It was my father's. You heard of the so called fairy tale?"

Grace nodded, "He was the dark knight who went against the demonic world to save the humans. My mom would tell it to me; all about his journeys and when he sealed away his power and married a human wife and had… Oh my God it was real?"

Dante nodded, "I'm one of his sons. And that answers your question about what's going on. Just keep it a secret or I'll have to relocate my business." Dante made a disturbed face and stood up, digging in his pocket and gave Grace all he had in his pocket, "Here… this is for your troubles. Now get goin. I'll see you soon."

Grace looked at the money and turned it down. "This can be fun. Looking after The Dark Knight's granddaughter. And it's okay, Dante. I'll see you when you need me." She smiled, standing up and walking towards the door.

Dante put the money back in his pocket and watched as she went towards the door, glancing at her ass again.

"Hey." Dante called.

Grace turned around, "Yes, sir?"

"It's really late. I have an extra room if you wanted to stay the night."

"Oh man, isn't this original? The man of the house falling in love with the babysitter." Grace laughed.

"What? No! I was only trying to be nice." Dante laughed as well.

Grace smiled and nodded, "It is pretty dark out there. I guess I can stay the night. My apartment won't get lonely."

"Cool. It's this way." Dante said, leading her upstairs while he held October. Grace followed and entered the room.

"The building came with too many bedrooms. So I guess you can have this one whenever I'm gone overnight or anything." Dante said.

The room already had a bed and all other necessary things. "Thank you. I'll see you in the morning, then." Grace smiled and closed the door.

Dante smiled and shook his head then took October to bed. Thankfully, she slept through the night now, making a happier Dante.

The days turned to weeks. Weeks to months and months to years. Grace had stayed as October's baby sitter and they became best friends, almost mother-daughter like. And Grace had gotten her dream job as being a Kindergarten teacher.

October was six years old now and as adventurous as ever. Her terrible two stage was, in fact, worse than the descriptions. When Dante taught her to walk, it seemed like all hell broke loose. I mean yeah, it was a heartwarming event but the aftermath was costly. She broke almost everything she touched it seemed, not knowing her own strength. Her tantrums were outta hand whenever she wanted something that she didn't get. She was a handful alright. The only thing that seemed to go smoothly was the potty training.

And yes, Dante did experience some of her telepathic powers here and there, but he wasn't phased. It was like he knew sooner or later something out of the ordinary would occur. But after a few years, she realized that she didn't need to use her telepathy since she learned how to talk.

Dante sat on the couch with October and helped her comb her hair. It grew magnificently down to the middle of her back and shined wonderfully. Nero entered the office after a while and laughed.

"Lookin' good."

"Shut up, kid."

"Hi Nero!" October smiled.

"Hey, hun." Nero replied.

"I lost my first tooth today!"

"You did?"

October smiled and opened her mouth, "See?" Her front tooth was missing and she licked her tongue in the gap.

"The tooth fairy's gonna give you a lot of money for that one." Nero laughed, looking at Dante.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." He continued to laugh.

"Oh the tooth fairy, huh? I gotcha kid." Dante grinned.

"Daddy, what does the tooth fairy look like?"

"I don't know, babe. I never saw her before. They say if you wake up and see her, she'll toss sleeping dust in your eyes to make you go back to sleep, forgetting you ever saw her."

"That's the fuckin' sandman you idiot."

"No it isn't! That's the fuckin' tooth fairy!"

"Boys, language!" Trish said, entering the office.

"Hi Trish." October greeted.

"Hey sugar. Have you been good today?"

"Yes."

"No." Dante mumbled.

"Yes I have!"

"Yeah, she has. Anyway, me and Nero were talking about the tooth fairy. Doesn't she toss dust in your eyes if you see her?"

"I don't know. You're asking the wrong person." Trish laughed.

"Oh yeah."

Dante finished combing October's hair and let her go, falling back on the couch. October leaned her head on Dante's chest and listened to the adults talk.

"Isn't it almost time for her to go to school?" Trish asked.

"She can't go to normal school, you know that." Dante replied.

"Why?"

"Why else, Trish? The same reason my mother home schooled me and Vergil."

"So… you're saying you're gonna home school her?" Nero asked.

"Not me. I'm not teacher material."

"Then who?"

"Who else?"

"The babysitter? Really Dante?" Trish sighed.

"Yep… Wait, why not? She's a Kindergarten teacher already and she understands October."

"What about friends?"

Dante sighed, "You're making me seem like the enemy here. Rosie, go to your room for a minute."

October sat up and ran upstairs to play with her toys. Dante stood up, "No one will understand why she looks like that and they'll probably pick on her or whatever. And what if she does something… you know… then there will be an investigation and other shit like that. I don't wanna risk it. Yeah, I'm gonna be the worst guy in the world by keeping my daughter out of the human world until she understands what she is."

"You'll never know until you try. She needs to be around other children, to have her own childhood. Something you never had."

"Don't you tell me how to raise my own daughter!"

"If you want her to be happy, let her live!"

Nero backed up, he hadn't seen Dante this mad before. But when he looked at Trish, it seemed like she's experienced it before, standing with her hands on her hips.

"You're still all about yourself, Dante! Think about your daughter for once! What about her?"

"If I thought all about myself, I wouldn't have taken her in, would I? NOPE! Look now! She's a healthy, beautiful six-year-old. All thanks to me, she has a permanent roof over her head and a blood relative she's living with! I had NONE of that growing up! None!"

Before Trish could speak again, Dante interrupted her, "My brother and I witnessed my mother's death! She was the only one taking care of us after my father died! We were separated and raised in different foster homes, practically juggled around like a fuckin' circus act. You can't tell me that I'm only thinking about myself here. I took her in and raised her and will continue to raise her as long as I have air in my fuckin' lungs!"

"Deep…" Nero said.

Nero swore he saw red when he looked in Dante's eyes. Dante sat back down on the couch and planted his face in his palms. Trish stomped out of the office and didn't look back. Nero stood there awkwardly.

"You can go." Dante said in a hushed tone.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I needed to lash out, but I didn't mean to lash out at her like that. She stormed out before I could apologize. Oh well. I'm gonna have to have a talk with October when it's time. I want her to have a better childhood than I did. I'll keep her home until she's ready for public school."

"Alright. Call me if you need me."

Dante nodded his head and stood up. He went upstairs and knocked on October's door.

"You may enter, Mr. Dragon."

_Good, she didn't hear any of that…_

Dante opened the door and found her playing with her dolls, "Hey pumpkin."

"Hi daddy, did you wanna play 'Knight and Dragon' again?"

"Not now, babe. Daddy had a few questions for you."

October stopped playing with her toys and looked up at her father with her small hands in her lap. Dante sighed and looked at the floor.

"Nah, forget about it." Dante smiled, grabbing October from the floor and tossing her in the air, playing her second favorite game, 'Airplane'. Her laughter was just the best medicine. It made him feel better. She held her arms out as the planes wings and giggled.

"Oh no captain, it seems that the planes about to crash! What should we do?" Dante played along.

"We go into overdrive, motherfuckers!" October laughed.

Dante laughed as well, running down the hall with her above his head and jumping down the flight of stairs.

"Overdrive? Captain are you insane? We're crashing! Oh no!"

Dante stopped at the couch and tossed October in the cushions, making a crashing sound with his mouth along with sounds of people dying as she hit the couch.

"You killed everyone!" Dante laughed, tickling October.

October laughed so hard and panted, "I had no choice! I died along with my ship like a real captain does."

"It was a plane silly head."


	7. First Day of School

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 7: First Day of School_

"So, did you wanna try public school? If you don't think you're ready, we can wait. We can always wait until you're ready." Dante told October.

"Yeah. I wanna play with the other kids!"

"Alright… just makin' sure. No turnin' back now." Dante sighed. He gave her her Hello Kitty book bag and took her that morning to the bus stop where there were other kids waiting for the school bus. October held Dante's hand tight, a little nervous yet excited at the same time. Dante was the same way. Other parents were standing with their children as well.

It was a chilly autumn morning that day. All the kids huddled together and played some kind of weird memory game that was taught to them in class.

"What are they doing, daddy?"

"I have no clue. Looks silly doesn't it?"

October nodded her head and then hid behind Dante's legs when a woman came up to him.

"Hi, new here?" She smiled, shaking his hand. She was an older woman, in her late 30s or early 40s. God knows why she had a Kindergartener at that age.

"Yeah, it's her first day." Dante replied.

October wrapped herself in Dante's coat and began to twist a little, making Dante stumble a bit, "Aww, she's nervous isn't she?"

"Yeah… Hey, knock it off kid." Dante chuckled.

October peeked at the woman but didn't say anything.

"Well, the school's pretty good. There aren't really many trouble makers there. I'm sure she'll be fine. I had three others that went here. One's in college now and the other two are in middle school…"

_Here it goes… the parent talk._

Dante nodded, not really paying any attention. The woman just kept talking, boring the hell outta Dante. He tried not to be rude, but he began to yawn.

"Oh, look at me go on. I'm sorry. So this is your first one? You know what they say, kids are like potato chips, you can't just have one."

"I thought that was cats?"

"Was it? Hmm."

"But yeah, this is my only one. I don't think I'll have any more." Dante tried to stay entertained in this conversation.

"Alright. Your decision. Billy, get out of that dirt right now!" The lady walked off.

"Thank God, she talked too damn much." October sighed.

Dante laughed, "Hey, when you're in school. Try not to say all those words that daddy lets you say. You'll get in trouble, you hear me?"

October nodded and watched all the other kids again. A little girl and her twin brother looked over at October, curiously. They were around her age, probably older. They made their way over to her and October hid behind Dante again.

"Are you scared?" The little boy asked. Dante just watched as the little ones tried to communicate with his daughter.

"No!" October yelled back, still hiding.

"Why don't ya come out, silly?" the little girl giggled.

"C'mon, babe. They just wanna be your friends." Dante coached.

October stepped out and held her father's coat in her hands.

"I like your hair, it looks like snow." The little girl said.

October just stared with a face that didn't seemed to be amused. She looked up at her dad, wondering what she should do now.

"Say thank you." Dante said, nudging her a little.

"Thank you!" October said in a silly manner.

The twins laughed and Dante shook his head with a grin. The bus began to pull up and Dante's heart sank in his chest. October stared at the yellow vehicle and backed up a bit. Children began to line up to get on the bus and Dante bent down to his daughter. "You be good, ya hear? Be nice to all the kids and teachers. I'll see you later." Dante said, kissing his daughter on her forehead and giving her a hug.

"Daddy… I don't wanna go."

"You told me earlier that you did."

"I don't wanna go anymore! I'm scared."

The little boy came and tapped her shoulder, "Come on, the bus is here."

October didn't wanna let go of her father. "No!" She began to have a tantrum and tears ran down her cheeks. Dante sighed, "Don't do this. Please."

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!"

Dante knew that the only way to make her stop was to take her back home. But he wasn't gonna give up that easily. He face palmed and took her hand, "Look, if you go to school, daddy'll buy you a strawberry sundae, okay?" Dante said as calmly as he could.

October stopped screaming and looked in his eyes, "You promise?"

"I promise. Now go ahead."

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too, babe."

October hugged Dante one last time and clenched her book bag and ran to the bus. Anything for strawberry sundaes. He stood up and watched her board the bus. She sat in the third row, in an empty seat and waved to her father. Dante smiled and waved back. As the bus pulled off, Dante turned around and made his way back to the office.

October sat in the seat and tried not to look around at the other kids. Another little boy came and sat next to her.

"I'm Jonah. What's your name?"

October looked at him and remembered what Dante said to her. "I'm October."

"You're named after my favorite month. That's when Halloween is, my mommy said."

"I was born on Halloween."

"Really?"

"Yep." October smiled and crossed her little arms.

"I was born in March."

October nodded, she didn't know what to say after that. "Was that tall guy your dad? The one with the same color hair as you?"

October nodded again, "He looks cool. But I bet my dad can beat your dad."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My dad's a big, strong, construction worker. He's seven feet tall."

"So?"

"I was just saying."

"I don't care. I bet he can't." October didn't like the little boy anymore.

"Can too."

"CAN NOT!"

"Hey kids, settle down please." The bus driver said.

"I don't like you." October grunted.

"Fine. I don't like you either." Jonah said and got up, moving back to his seat without the bus driver noticing.

They approached the school and all the kids walked to their classrooms. October was a little lost, and she was much smaller than most of the children. One of the teachers saw her, she practically stood out of the crowd with her bright hair and eyes.

_Albino maybe…?_

The teacher made her way over to October, "Hey there, little lady. Do you know where you're going?"

October shook her head. "Here, I can help you sweet heart." The teacher took her hand and guided her to her assigned class room. Jonah was there. She didn't really wanna go in there because he was there. She took a seat on the rug with the other children and was ready to start the day.

"Dante… DANTE!"

Dante paused in the doorway, hearing a demonic voice calling his name.

"DANTE! She will die Dante! She will DIE!"

Dante's heart sank yet again.

_October…_

Dante should have known this. Every single being in the demon world wanted him dead since he and Nero were practically the last ones in the Sparda bloodline. But since Dante had a daughter, the Sparda bloodline will continue to expand. Dante grabbed his weapons and ran out the office.

_Don't you lay a fuckin' finger on her!_

He sprinted over to his motorcycle and started it up, making his way to the school.

October was in the middle of a coloring assignment until she felt something strange. Like a force pushing against her.

"October…" a voice called to her.

October looked around and saw that everyone was focused on their coloring and the teacher was looking in the computer. The whole room seemed to grow silent and October began to get a little scared.

"Daddy?" She said. She began to tremble and she dropped her crayons. She looked around again and the teacher saw her, "October? Are you finished coloring, honey?"

October shook her head and continued to color. A black ray, what seemed to look like liquid developed a gaping hole in the ground next to her. It began to boil and October screamed. The teacher and the other students looked up and saw that the hole was expanding. They all screamed and backed up against the opposite wall.

"Daddy! DADDY!" October screamed, backing away from the hole. A black talon-looking arm sprouted out and grabbed her around her little neck. Dante heard his daughter in distress and ran in the class room, seeing her being dragged into the hole. As she disappeared into the dark aperture, Dante dove in before it closed up.

"What was that?" The teacher panted.

Dante landed where he hasn't been for a while, in the demon world. There was no sign of October but he was greeted by a handful of demons. They figured that Dante would come and try to rescue his offspring and they thought it was the opportune moment to kill him and his daughter, leaving only Nero left to demolish. The demons attacked at once, too slow and picking the wrong day to mess with him. He destroyed them all with a quick drive attack. He ran up a demonic path in search of his daughter, knowing in his heart that she was still alive.

"October?" Dante called, listening for a response.

"Daddy? DADDY HELP ME!" October cried.

"Why don't you give up, Dante? She's as good as dead." A demonic voice called.

"What the hell kinda first day of school is this? Just let her go and I'll make your death quick and easy."

"Don't be too sure about that."

Dante continued to run until he heard October's whimpers echoing down a dark hall.

_Don't worry. Daddy's comin…_


	8. Change of Plans

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 8: Change of Plans_

Dante ran up the black hall way as fast as he could with his twin pistols drawn.

"DADDY!"

Dante stopped in his tracks, spotting a wall in his way. Her screaming was coming from beyond this wall and Dante had to find away around it… or… through it?

"DADDY!"

Dante backed up and ran as fast as he could, breaking the wall down with his shoulder, breaking it down to rubble. The hall continued a little further. A door stood at the end of the hallway and Dante kicked it down.

He stood in a bloody torture chamber. Bones and other remains lingered in the chamber with dim lighting. October was against the wall, chained up. A blade was headed her way slowly so she could suffer while she died. Dante shot at her chains and released his daughter from her imprisonment. He caught her and held her close.

"Daddy's gotcha. Everything's gonna be okay." He said, holding her. He turned around to see a handful of demons blocking the way. They were a lot bigger than the others.

"Hold on to me. Don't let go, you hear?" Dante said to October. He drew his sword and looked down at her, "Don't look." He added. She clenched around his neck and closed her eyes tight. She kept her ear to his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat. This always calmed her down. Before she knew it, she was lost in tranquility, forgetting that she was in danger and Dante was in the middle of a battle.

"Whaddaya say we head home and get us some strawberry sundaes?" Dante panted, finishing off all the demons.

October opened her eyes and looked in her father's, smiling. "YES!"

Dante smiled back and found his way out of the demon world. The portal took them to some sort of bus station in town. He held October's hand and looked around.

"Great…" Dante sighed. October looked around as well, "Where are we?"

"A bus station. It's gonna take us a while to get to the ice cream parlor."

"Lemme get on your back." October said.

"Okay…" Dante said, squatting down for her to climb on. "I gotta have a little talk with you when we get home, kay?"

"Kay." October said.

After walking a few miles, they ended up at an ice cream parlor and ate their strawberry sundaes. October was falling asleep as she was eating hers. Dante couldn't help but laugh. He took her on his back again and continued walking after that little rest. He looked around and saw that no one was around.

"Fuck this." He said and leaped from building to building. It was a short cut for the long walk he had to do. Instead of taking the hour walk, he showed up at the office after ten minutes.

October still slept like a baby and Dante took her to his room for tonight.

_If they attacked once, they're gonna do again…_

He took off her shoes and laid her in his bed, covering her with the blanket. He sat next to her, exhausted, falling asleep shortly afterwards.

The next morning, Dante woke up to find that October was laying on his chest again. It was time for school but he didn't want to send her, knowing that it was a possibility that she could be attacked again. He sighed and petted his child. She woke up shortly and looked at him.

"Hey sleepyhead." Dante smiled.

October rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Am I going to school, daddy?"

"Not today. There has been a change of plans. I need to talk to you."

Dante sat on the edge of the bed and October sat next to him, listening. She was incredibly smart for her age it seemed, understanding almost anything her father explained to her.

"You know what happened to you yesterday?"

October nodded.

"Our family has some bad guys after us. Those were the bad guys and they will show up more and more, trying to hurt you and me. We can't let them, you hear me? If you see them or hear them again, you let me know."

"What did we do for them to want to hurt us?"

"You'll understand when you get older. That's all I can tell you right now. Go brush your teeth and wash your face. Grace will be over later today."

October smiled and ran to the bathroom. Dante really liked Grace. She was smart, cute and October loved her. No matter how many times he asked her out, she would always apologize before or after saying no. He's used to rejection though, so it didn't really effect him. He was a persistent man though, knowing that she'll fall for him one day. He heard October come out of the bathroom and go in her room for something to wear.

Dante went in the bathroom himself and cleaned up. He came out and saw October standing in her room, looking in the mirror.

"How do I look?" She said, presenting herself with her arms stretched out.

"Darling, you look absolutely stunning." Dante said in a British accent.

"Why thank you." October spoke back in a British accent.

He and October came downstairs for breakfast, which was usually cereal if it wasn't pizza. Grace entered the office shortly, "Hello?"

"Gracie!" October cheered, getting out of her chair and running to greet her. Dante smiled and finished his cereal.

"Hey, October. Have you been a good little girl?"

"I sure have. I went to school yesterday and the bad guys came and got me. Then daddy came and saved me from the bad guys and we went to have strawberry sundaes."

"Bad guys?"

"Uh-huh…"

"You know kids… they say the darnedest things." Dante said, walking into the office.

"Good morning Dante."

"How are you today, babe?"

"I'm okay. Class was canceled today because our roof collapsed. The bastards who built it used the cheap stuff. It only took a little force to break it completely."

Dante cleared his throat, "Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Grace… could I ask you somethin?"

"For the fiftieth time, no Dante. I'm sorry but I'll feel uncomfortable dating you."

"That's not what I was gonna ask you. Jeeze, so quick to put a guy down. But anyway, I was wondering if you could home school October for me for a while. Things aren't working out with that school."

"Sure, I can do that." She smiled.

Dante nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go and get some things for us to play with." October said, running upstairs to her room.

Grace went into the kitchen with Dante and saw him placing October's bowl in the sink from this morning.

"What really happened?" She asked.

"Demons attacked her while she was in class. I figured it'll be safer for her to be here." Dante told, turning towards her.

"She's gonna have to learn your ways if you want her to be safe."

"I know… I was waiting until she turned ten. She'll be able to hold a sword, right? Then I'll have a firearm ready for her when she turns thirteen. It's best to start young."

"She is _YOUR_ daughter, Son of Sparda."

Dante nodded, "Then she'll learn what she is." He leaned against the counter and went into thinking mode. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Hey, Grace…"

"No, Dante."

"Fine." He shrugged, "You're missin' out."

Grace was attracted to Dante, don't get me wrong. But the fact that she could be in danger if she dated this man made her feel a little uneasy. Dante just stared at her, knowing that she really wanted him. Another smirk came across his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Stop staring at me."

"I can't help it." He laughed.

"Don't make me have to get the water hose again."

"Okay okay."

Grace laughed and went over to the refrigerator to get a drink. Dante checked her out and bit his lip.

_She's too hot to be a Kindergarten teacher…_

Grace closed the door back and looked at him, "Eh-ehm!"

"Okay! Sorry." Dante said, turning his head away.

Grace shook her head and made her way out of the kitchen. Dante sighed and brushed one of his hands through his silvery hair.

_I'll get her…One way or another…_

"Hey Gracie, you think you, me and daddy could play dress up?" October asked, yelling down the stairs.

"Sure, honey."

"No." Dante mumbled.

October came down with some outfits. She was dressed up as a princess in white and she handed Grace an outfit that also resembled a princess, but it was pink instead. She came over to Dante with a princess outfit as well.

"No. I'm not wearing that."

"But. I wanted us all to be pretty princesses." October whined.

"Daddy's not a girl, sweetheart. So daddy shouldn't wear dresses."

"But…" She started to whine some more. She spoke but Dante couldn't understand what she was saying because she was on the verge of crying.

"Come on Dante. Do it. Just for a little while." Grace said, taking the outfit from October and holding it out to Dante.

Dante sighed and threw his head back with disgust. "I bet I can't even fit that."

"Just try… for her. For your little girl."

Times like this made Dante wish he had a boy. She tried to make him dress as a princess before but he swindled her with a strawberry sundae so he didn't have to wear it. He didn't have any money to spare at the moment so there goes that plan.

October began to whimper. She knew that Dante hated it when she cried so she tried not to. But even her whimpers drove him crazy sometimes.

"OKAY!" He sighed, snatching the purple dress from Grace and stomping upstairs, mumbling obscenities.

Grace and October got into their gowns and pretended that they were real princesses. Dante pulled the gown on and it didn't fit well like he thought. It was too tight around his chest, arms and behind… as well as the crotch area. The gown was also supposed to drag on the floor, but it came to his ankles. At least it wasn't pink.

"Why the fuck am I doin this?" He sighed to himself, standing up and staring at the door.

_I really don't wanna go down there…_

"C'mon daddy! You're missing the royal meeting!"

Dante died a little inside and opened the door, stepping down the stairs feeling overly humiliated.

"You look wonderful, darling." Grace laughed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't laugh! This is already ridiculous."

"But you look pretty, daddy."

"Your cleavage is just completely breathtaking and the color really brings out your eyes."

"Shut up!" Dante sighed.

Grace kept another comment to herself for it was concerning his butt and his crotch area. She laughed on the inside.

"Daddy, your tiara."

Dante sighed and placed it on top of his head, full of grief. He came down the last few steps and sat next to October, trying not to 'situate' himself, "Okay, I'm in it. Can I change now?"

"You have to make a speech first." October told, fixing his tiara.

Nero opened the office doors and paused with confusion, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Dante exclaimed, running up the stairs.

"What the hell did I just walk in to?" Nero laughed, "Was that… was that…? Oh my God." Nero laughed. It was the hardest he'd laughed in a long time.

"Shut up!" Dante yelled from upstairs.

Grace and October began to laugh as well.

"If only I had a camera… it would've been the greatest blackmail ever." Nero said, in between breaths.

"I will snap you in two if you tell anyone!" Dante yelled, still upstairs.

"Okay… I won't tell I promise." Nero said, wiping a tear from his eye and regaining his composure.

Dante came back downstairs without the dress and tiara on and threw himself on the couch with an angry look upon his face.

"No no no, carry on with your little game. I won't interrupt." Nero said. "I'll come back later." Nero turned and left the office. Dante sat there, dead silent with the same look on his face.

"Dante? Are you okay?"

"Never better." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry daddy." October said, running over and giving Dante a hug.

He sighed, "It's okay. But don't make me wear that ever again, you hear me? If you want daddy to play with you, I can be the King or the dragon again, okay?"

October nodded and went back over to Grace, continuing with their game. Dante watched them play, smiling every now and then at October's silliness… and Grace's ass. He found himself falling asleep afterwards, falling into sand man land.


	9. Time's Flow

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 9: Time's Flow…_

Here's chapter 9. I had more ideas with this story first so I apologize to throw off the pattern. I have an obsession with the ceiling if you hadn't noticed and I'm sorry if I ruined the story at the end. Forgive me.

Dante woke up a few hours later and saw that Grace and October were doing some schooling. He sat up and stretched, going to the bathroom. He heard them saying their alphabets and counting to one hundred. She was such a wonderful teacher. Dante leaned on the doorway and observed. October was coloring and tracing letters to spell her name. She was left handed.

He sat at his desk and read a magazine until school was over. October had drawn a picture of a red dragon for Dante to put on his desk. She ran upstairs and got ready for bed. Dante tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"Daddy, could you keep the door cracked just in case the bad guys come again?"

"Sure, babe. Sweet dreams." He smiled, keeping the door ajar. He came back downstairs for a drink before he went to bed. He saw that Grace was in the kitchen, looking over October's work.

"I thought you left."

"Not yet. I wanted to grade these while I was here. October's a very smart little girl. You should be proud."

"I am. You know where she gets her brains?"

"No… where?"

Dante laughed, "Her dad of course."

Grace shook her head and laughed, "Oh, I wouldn't have guessed."

"Hey!" Dante chuckled, going for the refrigerator.

"Dante… her mother… what was she like?"

"She was a wonderful woman. She had the cutest accent. But to be honest… I can't really tell you how she was since it was a one night stand."

"You dog."

"Hey, we were both drinking and we went to her place and BAM! After that, I never heard from her again and next thing you know, a few months later, October shows up at my doorstep."

"Did you ever talk to her about her mother?"

"No… She doesn't even know where baby's come from let alone what sex is."

"She's gonna wanna know sooner or later, Dante. You can't keep it from her forever."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, drinking a can of tomato juice. "Damn, I miss beer."

"You're such a good man Dante. Your daughter really loves you, ya know?"

"Really?"

"She said so herself. You were asleep though."

Dante smiled and leaned against the counter, finishing his tomato juice. Grace stood up and made her way over to him, giving him a hug. He looked down in her eyes and they stared at each other for a while. His eyes, piercing her innocent soul, driving her insane and hers provoking him, bringing out the animal inside. She closed her eyes and sprang forward, locking lips with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Dante was knocked back a little, surprised. He had the chance to clench her butt… finally… and he placed her atop the counter. He slid his tongue in her mouth and she felt on his hard chest.

Grace opened her legs, signifying Dante to pull her panties down. He reached his hand under her skirt and wrapped his forefinger around the crotch area, pulling them down around her calves. He kissed aggressively on her neck and unzipped his pants quickly, drawing his penis out.

"Daddy… what are you doing?" October asked, leaning on the kitchen doorway. She paused, staring at her father and Grace so close together.

Dante and Grace jumped, startled and quickly situated themselves.

"Hey… uhh… Grace and Daddy were just… playing a game." Dante said, embarrassed. Grace smiled and kicked her feet on the counter, fiddling in her strawberry blonde hair.

"What kind of game?" October asked, squeezing her teddy bear close to her.

"A game that grown ups play. Here… go ahead to bed okay? Be sure to use the bathroom after you're done drinking." Dante said, handing October a juice carton. He knew that October would only get out of bed if she were thirsty.

"Can I play with you?"

"Uh… no."

"Why not?"

"Because… now go to bed."

October frowned and went back upstairs with her teddy bear and drink. Grace laughed and got off the counter. "I'll see you soon, Dante." He sighed and let her go.

_So… Close…_

October continued to grow. She grew and grew and grew. Dante and Grace got together romantically, finally and yes… had sex a few times. October saw her as a mother figure and Grace loved her like a daughter.

October was really small for a ten year old so Dante didn't give her a sword yet. Instead, with the help of Nero, Trish and Lady, he made a small dummy for her to fight with.

Dante's fighting abilities were passed down to her. She learned quickly and her power grew.

"Daddy…"

"Yeah?"

"You said I can talk to you about anything, right?"

"Yeah… what's up?" Dante said, sitting next to her while she did her homework.

He let her back into public school, knowing that she could fight back now if demons were to ever show up again. She skipped up a grade because of how advanced she was in her learning abilities. She was in the sixth grade now, with the 11 and 12 year olds.

"Was mom… a whore?"

Dante chuckled a bit, "What?"

"Was my mom a whore?"

"Well… yes and no."

October looked up, waiting for him to continue. She had already knew what sex was and where babies come from. She just wanted to know the truth.

"You see… I met your mom one night at a bar, she was already in college to be a psychologist or something like that, I wasn't really listening cuz it was really loud. She got really drunk and I got somewhat drunk. We didn't really know each other and we… had sex that night. We never got in touch with each other after that… So you could say that she was a whore… but not intentionally. Well… yeah, let's go with that."

"I thought you were supposed to save sex for when you get were married."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's just say that alcohol messes with your head. Don't drink. It's bad for you."

"I promise." October smiled and finished her homework. "I'm done my homework, can we play ninja spies now? PLEASE?"

Dante grinned and shook his head, "I guess so."

"YES!" October ran upstairs and got her ninja scarf and gave Dante his. She put hers on and Dante put his on and they both struck their ninja poses.

"Ninja Spy codename: Crimson Butterfly." October announced.

"My trusty assistant ninja spy, codename: Bloodlust."

"That name's stupid." Dante laughed.

"No it's not! You take it and you're gonna like it, Bloodlust."

"Fine."

October laughed and stood against the wall, pretending to be in hiding and Dante followed her. October gave Dante the signal to jump onto the ceiling. He did so silently and October jumped up as well. The office door opened and Nero entered first, along with Trish and Lady.

"Attack!" October exclaimed, dropping from the ceiling on top of Nero. Dante jumped down as well, laughing while he tackled Nero as well.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nero screamed, being pinned by a ten year old. Trish and Lady were startled themselves but started to laugh after they realized it was October and Dante.

"Gotcha!" October said, pulling Nero's arm back. She was quite strong.

"Okay! I give up! Uncle!"

"Tell me where you hid the plans!"

"What?"

"The PLANS!"

"Play along kid." Dante said.

"In my belly button, the plans are in my belly button!"

October laughed and let him go. Nero quickly grabbed her, lifted her shirt up and blew on her stomach. She kicked and screamed, trying to get out of his hold. Dante held her down and let Nero continue with her.

"My trusty assistant… You betrayed me!" October laughed. Nero and Dante let her go and laughed as well. Trish and Lady shook their heads. "You guys are too cute."

The day passed and October got ready for bed. Dante came in to say goodnight.

"Dad… I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Why am I so different from the other kids?"

"I think you're old enough to know now."

"Know what?"

"Remember the stories I used to tell you before you go to sleep?"

"Yes. The stories about Sparda?"

"Mmhmm. Well, he was a demon who protected the humans from devastation. After he sealed the demon king away, he also sealed his own power away and settled down with his wife and had twin sons. His sons' names were Dante and Vergil."

"You're Sparda's son?"

Dante nodded, "And you're Sparda's granddaughter."

"So we're demons? AWESOME!"

"We're only half. Wait, I think you're like… a quarter or something like that."

"It's still cool."

"Keep it to yourself. Don't tell ANYONE, am I clear?"

"Crystal. What about Vergil? Will I meet him one day?"

"I'm afraid not, hun. I haven't seen him in years."

"I hope he comes back. I want to meet him."

"Maybe. Now get some sleep, okay?"

"Goodnight dad."

"Night."

Another three years pass and October is a wonderful, developing 13 year old. Puberty hit her hard and her breasts developed quickly, not too big and not too small for her age. Her tiny waist went down to her hips, which widened beautifully. Her voice deepened a little and she had a growth spurt, growing to 5'2'', which left one thing…

"DADDY!"

Dante shot up from his desk and ran upstairs. She was calling him from the bathroom and Dante knocked, "You okay, babe? What's wrong?"

"Daddy… I got my period." She sighed.

"What the hell's that…?"

"The thing only girls get once a month?"

"Oh, THAT! That's a good thing right?"

"I GUESS! Can you take me to the store for something please?"

"Okay."

October came out a little embarrassed and went outside. Dante followed her. Nero and the girls met them, on their way in the office.

"Where are you guys goin?" Nero asked.

"To the store. She got her… 'period'…?"

"DAD!"

"What the hell's that?"

"Aww, you're becoming a woman now." Lady smiled.

"Me and Lady will take her, you guys can stay here." Trish said, walking October to the store. Dante and Nero sat in the office.

"Her birthday's in another week. And I got her gear ready for her." Dante said.

"You want her to be a devil hunter?"

"Of course I do. And I want her to be able to defend herself."

"Gotcha. We came by to see if you were interested in a job. Maybe you can bring her, to show her what you do for a living. She can fight can't she?"

"Yeah. She just doesn't know how to use a sword or a gun yet."

"She'll learn."

Lady, Trish and October came in the office and October ran upstairs.

"Everything okay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, she'll be just fine. Her birthday's coming isn't it?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fourteen. And she'll be getting a job with her dad."

"You WANT her to be a devil hunter?"

"Uh… yeah. Why not? She'll kick ass."

"I was just curious. Well, she's YOUR daughter."

The phone rang and Dante answered it, "Devil May Cry?"

His expression changed, "No… She can't…" Dante slammed the phone and leaned against the desk with his head down.

"Dante? What happened?" Lady asked.

"Grace… Grace is dead."


	10. Devil's Never Cry

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 10: Devil's Never Cry_

October came downstairs to silence. "Dad?" She came down and stood next to him, looking in his eyes and watching as a tear fell down his face. She never saw him like this… ever.

The other three bowed their heads with grief and Lady, too, shed a tear. "You guys can go… Give us a moment." Dante said softly. Nero, Lady and Trish went without a word. Dante lifted his head and turned toward October who was still in wonder. He didn't know how to tell her and he couldn't believe it himself.

"October…"

"Huh?"

"I don't know… how to tell you this… But… Grace…"

"Yeah?"

"She's gone, honey."

"What do you mean?"

"She's… she's dead."

October's eyes grew and puddled up with tears. She leaned against her father's chest and cried her heart out. Dante held her close and pet her hair. Fury filled his heart and he hated himself.

_I should've stopped her…_

"Dante… I really don't feel like it."

"Why not?"

"I have a headache. The kids today drove me insane."

"…Okay…"

Dante got off of Grace's body and let her relax on the couch. He sat next to her and stared.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing… you're just… lookin' really sexy tonight."

"…You look like you haven't aged a bit. What's your secret?"

"You."

"You're so sweet."

"I'm serious though. You need to stop worryin' so much and just relax."

She smiled and laid her head back on the couch. He cuddled next to her to keep her warm as she fell asleep.

"I love you Dante."

"I love you too."

After a few weeks, Dante and Grace got into a little argument about Dante having commitment issues. She wanted to marry him and add another child to the family. Dante didn't really want to and that idea made her a little upset.

"You don't love me, do you?" Grace asked, staring him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? What does that have to do with anything?" He said back, sitting at his desk.

"We've been together for years now and you don't wanna get married?"

"I'm not ready yet."

"When will you be ready, Dante? I'm not gonna wait all my life for you to ask me! There's someone else, is there?"

"I knew you'd ask me this."

"There is! I knew it!"

"Why would there be someone else? You know what I do all day? I sit at this desk and wait for jobs so I can support my daughter and try not to lose my business. I don't have any room for marriage right now. I definitely don't have time to be seeing other women." Dante said, as calm as he could.

October sat in her room, hearing the whole thing. She, too, wondered why Dante didn't put a ring on Grace's finger. She sat on her bed in the corner of the room and listened.

"You can't be the stud all your life, Dante! You're gonna have to settle down sooner or later. You think October wants to live without a mother figure for the rest of her life?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about! I AM settled down. If I wasn't, I'd be having sex right here, right now or somewhere drunk in a dumpster!"

"I don't believe you."

"No shit."

"I'm leaving you Dante. I can't deal with this any longer."

"Then go! You'll be back."

"Hah! I bet I won't."

Grace turned and stomped out the office. That very moment was a time he regretted. He should've told her the truth. If he did marry her, she'd have a hit out on her. She was a female and her last name would be Sparda. The demons would do whatever necessary to kill her, stopping her from baring the next Sparda descendant. She didn't come back that night, nor the next few days. October would ask if she was coming back but Dante wouldn't answer her. He started drinking again and October didn't like it. She would come home from school and see him passed out in the middle of the floor with an empty can in his hand, sometimes surrounded by dozens of them.

Sometimes she would be doing her homework and Dante would be bothering her because he was so drunk. All that, but he would never lay a finger her. He was more silly than angry when he was drunk anyway. But October still didn't like it.

"Daddy please… just stop drinking." She said with a tear in her eye.

"I don't wanna… go to school tomorrow." He slurred, laying his face down on the desk.

"PLEASE daddy… stop." She grabbed the can away from him and threw it across the office. "Look what it's doing to you!"

Dante looked up and sighed. He stood up and stumbled over to his daughter, picking her up and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry… Daddy's hurting… he's hurting so much."

October hugged him back and sobbed in his arms. Dante held her for a long while. He quit ever since… then he heard the news about Grace's untimely death.

After she left the office. She cried her heart and soul out at home. She was in love with Dante… so much that it hurt. All that time, she stayed at home, she lost her job and would barely eat. She lie in her bed, writing letters to Dante and October with the last of her energy. That night, she fell asleep and didn't wake up. The doctors said she died of a broken heart at the young age of 33. But Dante knew the truth… The demons attacked her hurting heart, stopping it just like that.

October and Dante stood together for about five minutes, quiet and still. October looked up in Dante's bloodshot eyes and wiped a tear from his cheek. He was silent the whole time and sat on the couch. October looked with red, puffy eyes at her father.

"How?"

"Demons…" He responded.

"I want you to teach me… how to use a sword."

Dante looked up and paused.

"And a gun… for Grace…"

The sky went dark and gloomy outside and October looked up. A strong wind blew against the windows, whistling aggressively and slapping leaves against them.

"Dad… I'm scared."

"Don't be." He said softly, looking down at the ground. The front doors swung open and gusts of wind blew in the office. Black fog made its way in the office and October backed away while Dante didn't budge.

He looked up with blood red eyes, "She didn't do anything!" He exclaimed.

The fog transformed into dozens of demons, one springing forward and impaling Dante in the stomach.

"DADDY!"

"Don't be scared… Don't be scared." Dante growled. The demon snickered as Dante's blood trickled down its blade.

Dante grinded his teeth and punched the living daylights out of the demon, sending it flying into a group of its comrades. The blade was still inside of him as he stood up from the couch. The room began to thump like a heart beat and Dante's body looked as though it were steaming. October hid under the desk and watched, petrified. Dante's outer appearance had changed and he he removed the blade from his body gruesomely, springing forward in the blink of an eye, killing handfuls of demons at a time. What had her father become? What happened to his once peaceful eyes?

She watched, amazed as her father snapped demons in two, showing them no mercy whatsoever. He held the last of the demons by the throat and spoke to it.

"Why?"

"She was weak… She was nothing." It chuckled sinisterly.

Dante grunted and punched it in the stomach, "She's done nothing!"

"She was carrying. We disposed of her and the unborn child."

Dante's eyes widened and a blood red tear shed from his demonic eye. "ARGH!"

He squeezed the demon's neck and tore its spine from its body along with its head. He panted and fell to his hands and knees. His demonic appearance changed back to normal as the sky also returned to normal.

October came out from hiding and made her way over to her father. He sobbed quietly as she placed a hand on his back.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

October looked over at the door, it had a notebook sitting in front of it. It appeared there after the demons vanished. She made her way over to the notebook and picked it up. Only four pages were written in and the rest held pictures of her, Dante and October. She scanned through the pages and went back over to Dante, placing the notebook in front of him. He looked at it and then at October.

"She wrote to us. Read them."

He stood up and grabbed the notebook, walking over to his desk. He cracked it open and began to read:

_10/22 Grace Lyons-Sparda_

_I can't believe he doesn't want to marry me! After all I've done for him! I don't usually write like this but I heard that it was good for you to write if there's a lot your mind. I'm just writing now to settle my nerves. I got pretty mad at him earlier but I know that he's a busy guy, juggling a business and a family along with his own health. I wanted to go back to him today and apologize. But I didn't wanna look stupid. Dammit Dante, why do I love you so much?_

Dante looked down at the little scribble of flowers at the bottom of the page and 'Dante and Grace forever' written in cursive all over the page. He turned the page and continued reading:

_10/25 Grace Lyons-Sparda_

_ I've been hearing things for a while now. I don't know what they are. It's creeping me out. I don't know whether to call Dante or not. He probably doesn't wanna see me anyway. Oh, Dante… I just wish I wasn't so eager to be your wife. I just wish I could forget all about you. Just forget all about you and I. But I can't. The first time we made love told me that you were the one. We were made for each other. And I have a feeling you'll be reading this notebook soon. I don't care. But I'm really scared. I heard a voice not too long ago saying something in a weird language. I'm sure it was Latin or something. _

Dante sighed and turned the page again.

_10/25 Grace Lyons-Sparda_

_ Dante… I love you so much. I would give anything to be with you again. But I wanted to give us some more space before I could be with you again. October is growing wonderfully and she's so beautiful. You should be proud. I haven't been feeling like myself lately though. I feel anxious and sick. I lost my job today. I didn't show up for a week straight because I couldn't go on without you or October. I miss you so much and I'm frightened that something's after me. I don't know what to do and I'm helpless by myself. Help me Dante! Help me!_

Dante saw tear stains on the page and touched it, his heart filled with grief and hatred, turning the page yet again:

_10/27 Grace Lyons-Sparda_

_ October's birthday is in four more days. She'll be fourteen. A beautiful, fourteen-year-old. I've been getting pains in my stomach and I've been throwing up lately. Dante… I'm pregnant. I'm so happy. I'm so excited. But I'm afraid to tell you. You don't have time for me and another baby. I want you to live on and enjoy life. Continue to raise October to be a wonderful young woman. I'm leaving you alone now with your own life and I will get my own as well. Please don't forget me, for I will NEVER forget you. I love you both and will for always…_

"Grace…"


	11. Made up my Mind

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 11: Made up my mind_

Dante sat at his desk and looked through the pictures Grace had in the notebook, some dating back when October was still a baby. October just stood at the doorway, staring outside and thinking. She wondered what the hell just happened. What did her father turn into? I mean, yeah, she knew that they were demons but not LITERALLY. Dante closed the notebook after removing a picture and placing it in his desk. He sat the picture next to the picture of his mother and stood up.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Dante came over to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew that she had a reason to fight. She, too, was going to be another soldier in this war. She turned toward him and looked in his eyes, blue to blue. He bent down to her level and smiled. The smile couldn't mask the hurt and sorrow he felt in his heart. Someone he loved so much, yet again, taken from him and he couldn't do anything to stop it. And someone who he didn't get the chance to love, also stolen from him. October could see it in his eyes that he wanted revenge. And she wanted revenge just as much as he did.

He guided her up to his room. He went under his bed and grabbed a huge case and sat it on his bed along with a much smaller one.

"These are yours. I wanted to wait for your birthday… but… I think it's necessary for you to have them now." He sighed, sitting next to the cases and looking up at his daughter.

October sat next to her father and opened the larger case first. Her eyes widened to see a red, black and silver broad sword laying neatly in the case. The sword itself glistened a metallic black as the blade was tinted red as the light struck it. The sword's handle was perfectly designed to fit comfortably in her small hands and at the base was an engraved rose bud. It was beautiful and designed fit for a female. On the back of the case, words in cursive were carved into it, reading October's Rose.

"This is mine?" October said excitedly and looked up in her father's eyes.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled.

"Thank you daddy." She said, throwing herself on him and squeezing him tight.

"Made these just for you. Aren't ya gonna open the other one?"

October looked at the smaller case and opened it as well. Inside, there were two desert eagles, prettied up for a girl. One was gold and the other was silver, both decorated with rose vines and rose buds. They were similar to Dante's Ebony and Ivory in almost every way in performance. He wanted his daughter to be fully equipped, just as he was. On the back of the case, there were words carved into it, reading Hope and Faith. She smiled and picked one up. It was heavier than she thought.

"If these are heavy, I can only imagine the sword." October chuckled a bit. Dante nodded, "You'll get used to it."

October pulled her sword, October's Rose and clenched it in her left hand. She was heavy, but October knew with training, she'll be able to handle her. "Do I look badass?" She asked, posing with one of the guns in the front of her pants and the other in her right hand resting on her shoulder. She held her sword up and leaned on it making a face.

"You're gettin' there. You look a little awkward though."

"Shut up." She laughed.

"Just bein' honest…Your first lesson is tomorrow after school… after all your homework is done."

"Awww… are you serious? You should keep me home tomorrow."

"Hey. You gotta go to school. Gain some knowledge and whatnot."

"Yes dad. Hey, can I make myself up a nickname?"

"Why?"

"Don't you have one?"

"Not really."

"Well can I have one?"

"Why?"

"Because it'd be cool! Like uhh… The She Devil or… uhh… Spardette…"

"That… was the dumbest nickname I have ever heard."

"Well, what's yours?"

"Dante."

"I heard one of the demons call you the Son of Sparda."

"What's wrong with October? That's your name isn't it?" He sighed.

"But it'll sound stupid on the battle field."

"It will not."

"Will too!"

"Ugh… fine. Make yourself a good one if you really want one. Get ready for bed 'Spardette'." Dante teased.

October giggled and left the room after putting the weapons gently back in their cases. Dante took the cases in her room and placed them under her bed, out of the way. "Goodnight… I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight dad… I love you."

Dante shut off her bedroom light and looked back, "I love you too…"

He laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Grace's smile flashed back in his mind and he sighed.

_I'm gonna miss you…_

October rolled on her side and thought of Grace as well. She had no more tears to shed it seemed. She closed her eyes and whispered, "They'll pay."

The next morning, October shot up and got ready for school. She found a short black skirt and a red, tight top, showing a little cleavage. She wore black thigh-highs with her military style steel-toe boots. She wore her favorite, gothic wrist bands and painted her nails black before she left the room and put on her eye makeup. She combed her hair and shut her door back. Dante was still in his room, sleeping. It was difficult for him to sleep last night. October cracked open Dante's door and peeked in. She made her way in and tip-toed over to his bedside. He didn't stir and October leaned over to kiss him.

"Bye daddy." She whispered.

"…Grace…" he mumbled.

She stood up and went to the kitchen for a breakfast bar and a juice box, popping in her earphones. On the way out, she clicked her iPod on and _Riot_ by _Three Days Grace _came on. Thanks to her father, she loved hard rock and metal. She ran into Nero on her way to school and took one of her earplugs out.

"Hey, hun. You goin' to school?" He asked.

"Yeah… you goin to the office? Dad's sleeping." October responded, taking a bite out of her breakfast bar.

"I was… but I know not to wake him up. Want me to walk you to school?"

"If you want."

Nero began to walk with her, "I'm sorry what happened to Grace. That shouldn't have happened."

"It's… okay… I'll be fine. I'll avenge her."

"You think you're ready to fight?"

"Of course I am. It's nothing. Just kill one fuckin demon at a time, right?"

Nero laughed, "I guess so. But it's also about strategy."

"I'm a B plus student, I think I know about strategy."

Nero threw up his hands and smiled, "Just sayin."

"Did… your dad say you could wear something like that?"

"He wouldn't care."

Nero shrugged and continued walking with her, "Okay…"

She and Nero continued to walk and one of her favorite songs _The Night_ by _Disturbed_ came on.

"Is that Disturbed?" Nero asked, grinning.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your dad lets you do anything, huh?"

"No, not really."

"My foster mom, when I was a little older than you, was strict about what I listened to. So I didn't get to listen to them. I had to listen to classical music. Fuckin hated it. I got in SO much trouble when she found out I was listening to Disturbed and Slipknot."

She knew Nero loved music too. In fact, they all loved the sound of music. "What happened?"

"… she'd hit me."

"Why?" October gasped with wide eyes.

"You're not seriously believing me are you?" He laughed.

"You said that with the straightest face. Asshole!" October laughed as well.

"You fell for it." He laughed again.

"Well, what DID happen?"

"She'd ground me for months. She wanted me to grow up to be a 'gentleman' or something like that."

"Wow…"

"I am a gentleman… right?"

"You're such a gentleman, Nero. You're so gentle, people would think you're gay."

"Thanks… WHAT?"

"I'm joking!" She laughed.

Nero shook his head and shoved her a bit. "Not funny." They arrived at her school and October gave Nero a hug, "See ya, kid." Nero smiled, messing in her hair.

"Bye Nero."

A couple of October's friends, Julia, Paige, and Edith met up with her, "Who was that? Your brother?"One of them asks.

"You can say that." You shrug.

"He's hot." They all say.

October laughed and put her iPod away, walking into the building with her friends.

"Hey guys, I was thinking of giving myself a nickname. You think you can help me?"

"Toby!" Paige laughed.

"No!" October laughed, "Something badass. You know?"

The girls thought as they entered the school.

"October, your apparel is highly inappropriate." The vice principal said, stopping her and her friends.

"Why?"

"Hold your hands straight down to your side please, ma'am."

October rolled her eyes and held her arms straight down to her sides. Her skirt was really short and she made a face.

"And that shirt is way too low. You need a change of clothes, come with me."

"C'mon Mr. Robinson, it's hot outside!"

"No excuse. Come on."

October's friends sighed with annoyance and watched her go. "We'll see you in third period." Edith called.

She walked with the vice principal and on the way there, boys stared, turning their heads focusing on October's heavenly figure.

"Boys, break it up." Mr. Robinson grunted.

"Call me, sweetheart!" One of the boys called.

October laughed and was pulled into the office. "This is the first time I've ever seen you like this. What has gotten into you, missy?"

"Don't call me that."

"You've gotten quite an attitude now. Is everything okay at home?"

"Everything's… fine."

"Let me call home to get you a change of clothes."

"I wouldn't wake my dad if I were you."

The principal sighed and dialed the number.

"I warned you."

The phone rang for about ten seconds until Dante picked it up.

"WHAT?"

"Good morning sir. This is Principal Robinson and…"

"FUCK OFF!" He blasted and hung up the phone in his ear.

"Oh my…"

"Told you…"

"I don't think a home like that is right for you."

"What are you trying to say? I'm in a dangerous environment?"

"More unstable. Is your mother home?"

"My mother's dead. And my dad's really cranky when he's woken up."

"Did your father ever hit you?"

"Now you're gettin ridiculous. Why would he do that? My father loves me!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. We need to get you a change of clothes."

October sighed and waited.

_This is gonna be a long day…_

October was on her way home from school, changing back to her clothes and returning the clothes they made her wear. She only had math homework, and that was always easy. She entered the office and saw Dante fixing the jukebox.

"Hi dad."

"Hey, babe. How was school?" He asked, focused on the jukebox.

"Same ol' school. Nothing more, nothing less." She said, walking over to the couch.

"Yeah… hey, why'd the princ-… What the hell are you wearin?" He asked, turning toward his daughter.

"It's called a skirt dad."

"You went to school dressed like THAT?"

"They made me change."

"I didn't buy you that!"

"Lady did."

"You look like a whore. Go and change."

"Why? It's hot!"

"Go. And. Change."

"Fine!"

October stomped upstairs to her room and Dante shook his head with disbelief. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sat at his desk. October came back downstairs in some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"That's better."

She rolled her eyes and began doing her math homework.

"What made you dress like that?"

"Lady and Trish always dress like that and I thought it looked cool."

"They're grown women. Not thirteen-year-old girls." Dante sighed and shook his head again. October sighed as well. He came and sat next to her. "I wrote some nicknames down on paper. Did you wanna see them?" October said, digging in her book bag.

"Babe… I think it's time we had the… talk."

"Talk? Don't you think I'm too old for that?"

"You're never too old to learn new things."

October held the folded paper in her hands and looked at her dad, playing in her pretty, long, silver hair.

"You're getting older now… and you're… developing…"

"I know…"

"I'm just tellin you now… boys will be boys and they'll say anything to have sex with you. Anything… trust me… I know."

October giggled a bit.

"But I'm bein serious right now. There is a word you can use to stop them. Just say no and they should listen. If they try to get a little feisty, go for their weak spot if you have to. Right between the legs. You're stronger than them… they don't know that though."

"Thanks dad."

"Our next talk will be about drugs and alcohol. Now do your homework… I'll see the list later. Then… we'll start training."

"Okay."

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I keep uploading more of this story. But I have way more ideas for this one right now. I haven't forgotten about the others though so you WILL see more of them soon. I wanted to really get something good for the other stories and not give you junk. Anyway, enjoy and review. I love to hear from you. :3**


	12. The Granddaughter of Sparda

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 12: The Granddaughter of Sparda_

"Damn thing just doesn't wanna work!" Dante exclaimed, punching the machine in, putting a huge dent in it once again.

The jukebox screeched and started playing music. Dante sighed, "I guess the only way to fix something is to beat the shit outta it."

October laughed and continued with her homework, "It seems that way, huh?"

Dante came over to her and grabbed her list of nicknames and scanned it, "Some of these names sound like one a stripper would use. And isn't Toby a boy's name?" Dante asked, scratching his head.

"It sounded catchy!"

"Why don't you just stay with October?"

"I really liked Trixie."

"I dated a girl named Trixie."

"So?"

"She was a stripper."

"DAD!"

"What? She was hot! Especially that thing she did with her… Oh… but anyway, think of something else if you REALLY want a nickname."

"How about Rogue? Just thought of that one."

"Rogue? Seriously?"

"Well, do you have one in mind?"

"Hmmm… October." Dante laughed.

"Fine… I give up. You're an asshole, dad."

"I know… I get that a lot." He said, sitting down at his desk and grabbing a magazine. October finished her homework and went upstairs to get her weapons. She went under her bed and grabbed her blade and guns, then coming back downstairs.

"Ready when you are." She said, lugging the blade with her two guns in her pants. Dante looked up and nodded, standing up and stretching out his arm, the Rebellion ending up in his hand after a few seconds.

"Okay… I'm gonna go easy on you. You'd have to learn for yourself… which is how I learned. But, I'll be nice and give you a few pointers when I see that you need them."

"Wait, what? So, you're gonna fight me now?"

"Yep." Dante grinned. He sprang forward and October shrieked and held out her weapon to block. His blow sent her back a few feet and she stumbled a bit.

"See? Very nice block. You lost your balance a little, though. Try it again and see if you can retain it."

"But… AHH!" October said, met again by her father's blade.

Dante kept attacking and October kept blocking. Her blocks were stronger than he thought. He paused and threw his sword over his shoulder, smiling. October kept her sword up with her eyes closed, waiting for the next blow that didn't come. She opened her eyes and peeked at her father, who shook his head and chuckled.

"Show me whatcha got."

"But…"

"Don't hold back… I'll be fine, trust me."

October swung the sword with all her might, her balance floundering yet again. Dante blocked all her attacks, making her fall back on her butt.

"Dammit!" She said, rubbing her backside. Dante helped her up, "Three things wrong with what you're doing now." He started.

"One: Your stance is way off. If you want the best out of your attacks, you need to make sure both feet are placed perfectly on the ground, balancing your weight along with the swords weight."

October stood with her feet apart and the sword to her side. She was getting used to its weight. "Like this?"

"Perfect. Two: You're swinging the sword around like a banshee. Try to be stylish about it. Swinging wildly will only tire you out before you get into the battle for real. Breathe and relax, you look constipated."

October laughed and took a deep breath, still standing in her battle stance. "This is hard."

"It's only hard if you make it that way… Heh, that's what she said."

"DAD!"

"Sorry sorry… okay… and three, which is pretty much the most important: Your attitude. Depending on your attitude in battle, it can decide whether or not you win or lose."

October nodded. "C'mon… let's continue." Dante said, twisting the sword in a stylish matter. "I wanna see how well you've been listening."

October took a deep breath and sprang forward gracefully, clashing her blade with Dante's. As she fought, Dante observed her every move. "Good. Good." He would say, blocking each of her attacks. October was getting the hang of it, but she knew that there was plenty more for her to learn. She began to grow tired and Dante caught her blade with his bare hands.

"Okay, babe. That's enough for tonight. We'll pick this up tomorrow if you're in the mood." He said, not even breaking a sweat. October panted and collapsed in the floor, giggling. "I can't wait to kill my first demon."

"Me either. I'd be so proud of you, my wittle princess." He laughed, helping her to her feet. "That's something worthy to put on the refrigerator."

"Damn right!"

"And who knows? Maybe I'll take you with me on my next job, depending what it is."

"SWEET!"

"Hey, I said it depends."

"Fine…"

October swung her sword over her shoulder and took it upstairs.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can my friends come over tonight? We're having a sleepover and it's my turn to be the hostess."

"When did that happen?"

"Just a few days ago. C'mon dad pleeeease?"

"Alright alright. No boys right?"

"No, just me, Edith, Julia and Paige." October told.

"Uh… I guess. How long though?"

"Thanks dad! You're the best! And it's only for the weekend." She cheered, coming down and squeezing Dante really tight.

"Can't… breathe."

"Oh… sorry." October giggled, releasing her father.

Dante shook his head and sat over at his desk, looking at the pictures on them. October came over and sat on his lap, playfully.

"Who's that?" October asked, pointing at the blonde-haired woman in the picture frame.

Dante picked it up and sighed, "That's your grandmother."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah…"

"She's really pretty."

"Mmhmm."

Dante wiped the dust from the frame and sat it back on the desk. October focused her icy eyes on Dante. He sighed.

"No."

"How did you know I was gonna ask you something?"

"I could tell by the look in your eye."

October stuck out her lip and pouted.

"Damn that look. What is it?"

"Can we get a puppy?"

"WHAT? A puppy?"

"Yeah, Paige got one for her birthday and it's so cute. I want one! And my birthday's in two days…"

"Rosie…"

"PLEASE DADDY?"

"Let me think about it."

"I'll take good care of it. I'll clean up after it, I'll walk it, I'll feed it."

"I said let me think about it."

"Okay. I won't bug you anymore about it."

October smiled and got off her father's lap, running upstairs to get in her pajamas. Her friends were coming soon. Nero came by the office covered in blood from head to toe and his shirt torn wide open.

"Ambushed?"

"Yeah… they had me cornered in an alleyway. I think they wanted to rape me."

"Succubi?"

Nero shook his head, "…They were… dudes."

Dante cracked up, "What?"

"Shut up! That never happened to you?"

"Nope… well not with guys anyway. I was raped by succubi a few times. I was asleep though, when they usually attack."

Nero sighed, "Can I use your shower?"

"Yeah… got a change of clothes, right?"

"Yeah. I leave some clothes here if I ever needed to use your facilities."

"Help yourself."

Nero nodded in appreciation and sat his bloodied sword on the side of the couch and headed upstairs.

"Is this the place?" Edith asked, clenching her sleeping bag.

"Yeah. The Devil May Cry…" Julia responded, staring up at the neon sign.

"It looks… a little creepy." Paige shivered.

The three teenagers stood and stared at the building, the evening sky put quite an eerie aura about the place.

"Go." Julia said.

"No, you go." Said Edith.

"No, you go. I'm scared." Paige added.

"Fine. I'll go." Julia sighed.

She was the bravest of the three. And Paige was the scaredy cat of the group. They all followed Julia closely behind and she knocked on the door. Dante looked up from his magazine, "Door's open." He said. The girls pushed the door open slowly and walked in with their bags, frightened by all the 'decorations' Dante had on the walls and the bloody sword that so happened to be there at the moment.

"You October's friends?" He asked, looking at the adolescent females in the doorway.

"Y-yeah." Julia responded.

"Upstairs, second room on the left." He said.

Nero came down in his unzipped pants and grabbed his bloody sword, looking over at the teenagers, "October's having a slumber party?" He said, sitting on the couch and wiping the blade clean.

"Yeah…" Dante responded, still looking in his magazine.

The girls stared at Nero's body, a little frightened by his arm that he tried to hide. But other than that…Droolsville! The three ran upstairs quickly, giggling slightly and seeing October meeting them in the hall and helping them take their luggage in her room.

"Is that your dad sitting at the desk down there?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He looks too young to be your dad. He looks like an older brother or something."

"C'mon, I want to introduce you properly."

She took Paige's hand and they formed a train, going back downstairs.

"Gotta fix the damn thing now." Nero sighed, revving the sword. It would click and snap. And there wouldn't be any fire erupting from it.

"That's whatcha get for fighting demon fags."

"Shut up!"

"Hey guys." October interrupted.

"Hey doll face." Nero smiled, giving her a high five.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Dante greeted, putting his magazine down.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friends. This is Paige, Edith and Julia."

"Hi." They said, shyly.

"Hi." Nero mimicked.

October slapped him in the head, playfully.

"This is Nero. He's a weirdo so don't mind him. And his arm is a birth effect."

"Shut up!" Nero laughed, rubbing his head and fixing his wet hair.

"And this is my daddy. You can call him Mister…"

"Just Dante. None of that mister crap pulling off in here." He chuckled, standing up and coming over to meet the young girls.

"Nice to meet you." Dante grinned, holding his hand out for a handshake.

_Damn he was tall…_

The girls smiled and shook his hand, "Nice meeting you too." They all said.

"Hey Nero, how about a handshake… oh wait." October teased.

"Not cool." Nero laughed, standing up and putting his shirt on. He was pretty tall too.

"Dad, can we get some pizza? We got money."

"What do you want on it?"

"Extra cheese, pepperoni, and mushrooms."

"Okay. I'll call you girls down when it comes."

The girls ran upstairs to October's room and shut the door back.

"Oh my God, your dad and brother are so HOT." Paige said.

"What happened to your brother's arm?" Julia asked.

"I don't even know if he's my brother. You gotta ask my dad." October laughed. "And he never told me what happened to his arm." October told, sitting on her bed.

Edith sat on her bed with her and began to brush her hair, "I wish I had hair like you. It's so pretty."

"Thank you." October smiled.

Edith had short, dark brown hair like a boy cut. She, too, only had a father taking care of her and her mother dying when she was seven so it was more convenient to keep it short for him and herself. Edith was an adorable fourteen-year-old, kind and sweet, sometimes naïve. She stood 5'4" and weighed 105 lbs with beautiful hazel eyes and freckles on her nose.

Julia sported short, curly black hair tied back with a headband. Her wonderful chocolate colored skin complemented her light brown eyes. Julia was what they called her, she had no idea where it came from. Her mom always called her that for some reason even though her full name was Amina Shy Brown. She had a cute Virginian accent and she was really curvy for her age. She was caring and dependable, sometimes aggressive and brash when she was angered. She stood 5'5" and weighed 110 lbs, thirteen years old.

And Paige, the stereotypical girl-next-door. She sported long, light brown hair and a cute face. Her father was Japanese and her mother was white. Sometimes she went by the nickname Sakura, or cherry blossom in Japanese, since it was her favorite flower. Her slanted eyes were pretty and gray. Paige was an angel, she would do anything to help and sometimes would go out of her way to make someone happy. She was the funniest and shortest in the group but a little annoying if she has too much sugar or caffeine. Standing 4'11" and weighed 95 lbs.

"She hasn't had a boyfriend yet?" Nero asked, fiddling with his sword.

"Nope… too young." Dante responded, helping Nero with his sword.

"Oh yeah… well… she was dressed a little crazy today."

"I know… don't remind me. Trish and Lady made her want to dress like that."

"Figures."

"Yeah… we were training earlier today, you should come by and train with us one day to get her comfortable with multiple foes."

"Sure, I guess."

There was a moment of silence as they tinkered with the weapon.

"Dante… how does it feel… to be a dad?"

Dante chuckled and looked up, "When that carriage showed up on my doorstep, I was afraid at first. I thought that this kid was better off in foster care because I felt unfit as a parent. But, after I looked in those eyes… there was something about her. Something telling me that there was no turning back now; no giving up. That little girl taught me some things. Some very valuable things that every man should know. She taught me how to love… I love her… I loved Grace… and to answer your question… it's a wonderful feeling to be a father."

"…wow."

"Yeah…Wouldn't give it up for the world."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I decided to take a break for a while. I'm back now, so you'll be seeing more things from me. I did start two different stories now. I'm not gonna upload them yet. They're coming though. Thanks for your patience ^-^**


	13. Apple Of My Eye

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 13: Apple of my Eye_

"Why'd you ask?" Dante said, continuing to help Nero.

"Just…curious." Nero responded, focusing on repairing Red Queen.

"Expecting?"

"Maybe…"

"….ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Dante exclaimed, eyes widening.

"I don't know yet. She said that she skipped her… period thing. I'm so nervous. She got the tests today so I'm waiting for her to text me."

Dante stood up to his feet and wrapped his arms around Nero, squeezing the kid and laughing. This was what he called a 'hug'. Nero kicked, trying to get out of the elder's grasp.

"Dammit Dante!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry." He chuckled, placing the youth back on the floor. "Just got super excited for no fuckin' reason it seemed." He continued.

Nero shook his head and continued with his sword. "Whaddaya gonna do for October's birthday?"

"I don't know… Probably let her go trick or treating if she's still into that. Probably a birthday party too. I already gave her the gifts that I wanted to give her."

"You gonna dress up this time?"

"No…"

"How about that pretty princess you were a few years ago?" He laughed, "That'll scare the kids, if that's what you're going for."

"Shut the fuck up. I thought I told you never to bring that up again."

Nero threw his hands up, "Okay, only trying to be funny."

The pizza man knocked on the door and Dante went to answer it, "Girls! Pizza's here!"

October, Paige, Edith and Julia came running down the stairs with the money and October shoved Dante playfully out of the way to get the pizza.

"$7.99." The pizza man said, handing the pizza to Paige.

"Thank you!" Edith smiled, handing him a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change."

The pizza man smiled and left. Dante slipped a piece of pizza out of the box and walked away.

"DAD!"

"What? I'm hungry too." He laughed, taking a bite out of the pizza and burning his tongue. "AH!"

October and the girls laughed at him, "Nero, did you want a piece?"

Nero looked up and shook his head, "I'm good." He said, waiting for his phone to go off.

The girls ran upstairs with the pizza box and into October's room again.

"Were you staying tonight?" Dante asked Nero.

"If you don't mind…"

"Nah… you're good, there's a spare room up there… It was Grace's when she stayed. Everything's clean though."

"…yeah… okay… thanks." He said, finishing up his repair job.

Dante nodded and finished the piece of pizza he had. He looked up at the clock and it read 9:45pm. He went and locked the office doors and went upstairs.

"G'night kid."

"Night."

Dante walked up to October's room and knocked on the door.

"What's the password?"

"Jellybeans."

"You may enter."

Dante opened the door, "Hey, I'm gettin ready for bed. Not too loud, ya hear?"

"Okay dad. G'night!"

"Night, babes."

"Goodnight Dante." The other three say in sync.

Dante shut the door back and made his way to his bedroom.

October and the girls pulled out a small box. It was their 'secrets box' and they all wrote down one secret and tossed it into the box without their names on it. October was the hostess so she collected everyone's folded piece of paper and shook up the box. They had a ton of secrets in the box and she just added them on. Tonight was the night that they shared their secrets, then, after another few weeks of collecting secrets, they'll tell them once more.

"Let our secrets be revealed." They all said in sync as October opened the box up and removing the first secret.

"I watch porn." She read, laughing, "Who's is this?"

"Mine." Edith blushed, raising her hand.

"Naughty little girl. Okay… onto the next one."

October sat Edith's secret aside, "Nothing wrong with that. I walked in on my dad watching porn once… awkward."

She dug out the next one, "I have a crush on October's dad. Wow… this one's recent."

"That's mine!" Paige smiled, raising her hand.

"I don't really consider this one a secret." October continued.

"Well… to add on… read the back. In the corner, in small print."

October flipped it over and read, "I'd also do him. PAIGE!" October laughed. "That's gross!"

"What? He's hot!"

The rest of the girls laughed as well.

Then October drew another one… it was hers. "Ummm… pass."

"October! It's yours isn't it?" Edith asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't wanna share it!"

"Why not?" Julia asked.

"Because it's embarrassing."

"C'mon!"

"No!"

There was a knock at her door.

"Password?"

"Jellybeans."

"You may enter."

Nero opened the door, "You girls are really loud you know? I can hear you all downstairs."

"You can?" October said, eyes widening.

"Nah! Your face… it's priceless." He laughed.

October crossed her arms. "You're such an asshole, Nero."

"I know… Well… I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." October responded.

"Goodnight Nero." The girls called.

As he shut the door, Julia said softly, "Bye sexy." In her cute, southern accent. The rest of the girls laughed.

"Well… October? Your secret?" Edith asked, nudging her.

"I'm… I'm a…"

_Dad said to keep it a secret…I can't tell anyone this one… not even my friends…_

"I'm a chronic masturbator." She lied… well… it was somewhat true… only somewhat.

They laughed, "See? That wasn't that bad. We're buddies, we share EVERYTHING with each other." Julia said, giving her a hug.

_I can't share EVERYTHING with you guys…_

They all got ready for bed, laying down their sleeping bags and cuddling up. October was still awake on her back, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to speak with her dad, but she knew that he was asleep and it was curtains if she woke him. She rolled on her side and fell asleep.

Nero had laid his head on his pillow and stared at his phone again, nervously standing by. It vibrated and he picked it up, checking the text message. It was from his girlfriend and he opened the message reading the five words on the screen, "I'm pregnant. Test was positive."

Nero reread the message, sitting up with a surprised look on his face. He texted her back, feeling a little warm inside. "OMG, really? :D" Nero trembled with excitement, wanting to just hold her and squeeze her with happiness. She texted back within a minute or two, in a picture message showing the test reading positive, a blue plus sign, and a smiley face. "Ur gonna b a daddy! :)"

Nero smiled again and his heart thumped in his chest harder than usual. He texted back, "And you're gonna be a mommy. I love you and will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you too."

Nero placed his phone down and found it hard to sleep knowing what he knew. But he eventually dozed off after awhile.

October and her crew woke up and brushed their teeth, going down into the office to see Dante, tinkering yet again with the jukebox.

"Hi dad!"

Dante turned, "Hey, babe. You sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Nope… kept wakin' up. I was walking around naked earlier."

"DADDY!" October laughed along with her friends.

Dante laughed as well, "What? I was. It calms me down. Then I had a nice cup of warm milk and rubbed myself down in peanut butter. You missed it."

She continued laughing with her friends, "Enough of the disturbing images dad. Tomorrow's my birthday, how about that puppy?"

"You told me you wouldn't bother me about it."

"But I wanna knoooow. I want a puppy. A cute little fluffy one." She whined.

Dante waved his hand, "I'm not havin' a lapdog runnin around in my office. If anything a hound or a German shepherd or something bigger.

"How about a kitten then?"

"Nero's allergic."

"Shit…"

"Watch your fuckin language." Dante laughed.

October shook her head and sat on the couch with her friends, leaving her dad alone to think about her puppy and to tinker around with the jukebox.

"I think I'm gonna need a new one or somethin'." He sighed, standing up. The jukebox decided to work this time, without him having to strike it.

Nero came down the stairs after a minute with a big grin on his face. Dante turned to see him.

"Heh. What the hell happened to you?" He laughed.

"She's pregnant… I'm… I'm gonna be a dad." He told.

Dante's, along with October and her friends, eyes grew in amazement. Dante took on that big grin as well, giving him a man hug and laughing together.

"Congratulations, kid…" Dante smiled, patting him on the back.

"A BABY? AWWW!" October shrieked, standing up and giving Nero a hug too. Her friends smiled and clapped, a little upset that he had a girlfriend though.

"Go to her. I'll see you soon, alright?" Dante said, gesturing for him to go.

Nero nodded and stepped out the office, running down the street back to his lover.

"About that puppy."


	14. Fatherhood

**Special Delivery**

_Chapter 14: Fatherhood_

**A/N: I decided to make little flash back chapters since I do believe I made October grow incredibly fast without hardly any detail on how Dante coped with his growing daughter. So here I go. Sorry for the confusion if it confused any of you. I'm gonna be working in between the time lapses and vague descriptions, trying to describe things that I didn't get to describe therefore, describing the indescribable so that it may have a description. You know the deal. Review and PLEASE tell me if this was necessary or not. I SWEAR I WON'T DO ANYMORE NIGHTMARES AFTER THIS XD.**

Dante slept in his room for a few hours, tossing and turning. This nightmare wasn't the one he was used to. He was standing in darkness with a spotlight on him that burned his eyes. The silence was interrupted with the cries of children. Tons of children, falling from the dark sky and plummeting to the ground, exploding like bombs into bloody messes, splattering all over Dante. A child fell in his arms, still crying and focusing its eyes on him, melting gruesomely into a skeleton then dissolves into nothing. Dante ran as fast as he could to find a way out but was kept in a dark box with the spot light following him wherever he went.

Dante panted heavily, trying to find a door or window but couldn't find anything. He turned around and saw that disfigured infants were crawling toward him, crying and reaching for him. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. Nothing but air. His eyes, full of fear, shifted through the tiny crowd of miscreants. He backed up, tripping over one that was behind him and falling to the bloody ground. He felt them crawling up his legs and pinning his arms down, causing bodily harm to him and themselves.

"FUCK!" Dante screamed, shooting up from his slumber and panting profusely. He placed his face in his palms and looked around the room.

Trish and Nero looked up, "He's awake now…" She said, cradling the baby. October cooed some more, looking up in Trish's face.

"Must've had a really bad dream or a really good one." Nero chuckled, looking at October.

Dante's bedroom door opened and his footsteps were heard coming toward the steps. He came down shortly with an annoyed look on his face.

"Morning sunshine." Trish laughed, handing him his child.

Dante grumbled some words that didn't seem like they were in the English language and took the baby, sitting on the couch. They were mostly obscenities that he mumbled.

"So… about that job…?"

"I can't do it…" Dante replied, closing his eyes and keeping October in his arms.

"Why not?" Trish crossed her arms.

"Because I have a baby to look after… and I'm tired." Dante sighed.

"There are babysitters you know?"

"I know… If you want me to take this job so bad, why don't you watch October for me?"

Trish sighed and rolled her eyes, "I guess… but just this once."

Dante nodded and looked down in his daughter's eyes as she was looking up in his. The baby smiled a gummy grin and kicked slightly, getting the hiccups afterwards. She made a confused face as if she wondered what was going on with her body. Trish and Nero began to laugh.

"That's cute." Dante smirked.

He stood up and was about to give October back to Trish, then she threw up on his bare chest.

"AHH! OH GOD!" Dante exclaimed, jerking back slightly. "SHIT!"

Nero cracked up laughing, "Holy shit! It came out like a fuckin projectile!"

"GET IT! UGH IT'S SLIDING DOWN IN MY PANTS! AHHH GET IT!"

Trish laughed and stood up, handing him a clean up towel and taking October from him, wiping her mouth. Dante took the towel and wiped his chest and stomach before it could get any lower. Nero turned beet red, laughing at Dante, hyperventilating. "You should've seen the look on your face." Nero laughed, falling to the floor and clenching his stomach. Dante growled and kicked Nero in his stomach, playfully.

"Ow! What did I do?" He laughed, catching his breath and sitting up.

Dante groaned and went upstairs to change. He came back downstairs shortly.

"You're comin, right kid?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"So we can get this job out of the way. Cuz I wanna come back and go to sleep."

Nero shrugged and stood up, following Dante out the door.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." Dante sighed, closing the doors back.

Trish waved and sat at the desk, holding October. The infant stared up into her eyes, still having her hiccups. The infant began to kick and coo, curious and interested in her surroundings.

"You're so adorable, little lady." Trish smiled, standing up and walking around for the baby to look around the office.

October's icy eyes scanned the office again, looking at all the 'decorations' on the walls. The demonic faces intrigued her and the weapons, both rusted and shining made her think in her developing brain. All her surroundings made her fall asleep on Trish's chest.

The job was really nothing to the boys it seemed. Infiltrate a tower, kill demons, infiltrate the other part of the tower, kill more demons and repeat. The job was finished before they knew it and they walked back to the office after seven hours. Dante hesitantly walked toward the office doors, stopping in front of the door and sobbing.

"Right about now, I'd have a nice girl here with me… and… well, you know how it goes from there." He sighed.

"Oh shut up." Said Nero, shaking his head.

Dante groaned, refraining from taking another step.

"Don't make me have to do this again." Nero sighed, going into the office to place his sword on the side then coming back out seeing Dante still standing there.

"You'll have to take me kickin and screamin." Dante grunted, crossing his arms.

"Fine with me." Nero shrugged, throwing the elder hunter across his right shoulder.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Dante exclaimed, kicking his legs for a moment, then relaxing, just giving up. "I don't wanna be a dad yet…"

"Should've thought of that when you were makin her." Nero said, holding him down with this devil arm and walking into the office.

"THE CONDOM BROKE~!" He whined, being thrown on the couch.

Trish came in from the kitchen, feeding October. "Still complaining?"

Dante didn't answer and just leaned on the arm of the couch, sighing. "I have no idea how I'm gonna do this though."

"Speaking defeat will only bring you defeat."

"I'm already defeated, thank you very much."

Trish sighed and handed the baby to Nero for now and stomped over to Dante.

"Don't hit me…"

Trish sighed and sat on the arm of the couch, "Dante… you're at the point in your life where you have more responsibilities than you would think. You have a daughter now."

"Don't remind me."

Trish grunted and slapped him in the back of the head, "You said so yourself that you were gonna be the man your dad wasn't~! GET IT STRAIGHT!"

"OKAY~!" Dante winced.

"And… we said we'd be there if you needed us." Nero told, admiring the small child. "So… we're not completely abandoning you."

Dante stood silent and looked at the small bundle Nero was holding. "… I can do this…"

…

"So… you think you can… help me?" An older man asked, speaking to Dante as he was holding his whining daughter.

"Uh… yeah… just… wait… what did you want me to do again?"

"You know what? I think I got you at a wrong time. I'll… catch you at another time."

October squirmed some more, her whimpering turning into small cries. She was a few months old and in her teething stage. This stage was hell…

She would cry and cry and cry because she was so uncomfortable. Dante felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He held her on his chest and continued to pat her back, hushing her. Lady stepped into the office while Dante was putting her to sleep.

"She's teething isn't she?" She asked.

Dante nodded, "And now she's quiet. I swear when she's not crying, it's better than sex."

Lady laughed a little, "Only you, Dante. Only you. So… did you accept that job offer?"

"The guy left. I tried to listen but October wouldn't stop crying. I told him I'd do it though." Dante sighed.

"Good. That's all that matters." Lady said, fixing Kalina Ann on her back.

"Yeah… I guess…"


End file.
